


Legend's Safe House for Cursed Heroes

by Cixalea



Series: Linked Universe [5]
Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:00:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 36,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22273723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cixalea/pseuds/Cixalea
Summary: Accidentally put on a possessed mask? Have a crazy sorceress ex-girlfriend? Tired of people trying to take your fairy blood?There's not much to be said for hospitality, but if you make your bed and stay out of the basement, you'll have a place at Legend's safe house.
Relationships: Malon (Legend of Zelda)/Time (Linked Universe)
Series: Linked Universe [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1555531
Comments: 345
Kudos: 593





	1. Page 1—Rule 1: Be On Time

The ground shook, but not from Time’s quick footsteps. He stumbled into a tree when the heavens thundered mightily again, which didn’t help at all with his lightheadedness. He breathed for a moment to center himself and push the buzzing voice in his head back into his subconscious before starting out again. 

He felt warm relief wash over him when he finally passed through the Trap wards on the edge of the forest—the faint smell of Hyrule’s magic was masked over by ozone and burnt wood from lightning strikes, but he could feel the distinct way the fairy magic stuck to his skin like sweat.

Rain cascaded from the sky, plastering his thick cloak into a second skin and making movement hard. Lightning struck again. This time, a tree much too close for comfort. It splintered and sparked before toppling over, but the flames didn’t last more than a breath because of the torrential downpour.

A spike of hot pain lanced through the right side of Time’s face. His brand felt like it was writhing under the thin flesh of his cheeks and forehead. He almost tripped from the accompanying dizzy spell, but he forced himself to keep going.

The sun was almost set completely, and Time had no choice but to believe that the hazy dots of light he could see ahead through the forest was from Legend’s safe house.

Frustratingly, the closer he got to the safe house, the less he could feel his limbs. With another flare from his face markings, his strength gave out. He clawed at his cheek with one hand and braced himself on his knees with the other.

_ Surrender to me, child. _

He couldn’t get himself to stand, but he found enough energy to crawl and claw himself toward the safe house.

The Blood Moon started to cast a crimson haze on the ground, and Time’s body seized. He collapsed and spasmed, fighting for control of his own limbs with the spirit.

_ Give back to me what is mine. _

Time gritted his teeth. “Never.”

Though the words seemed to lose their intensity as Time felt his consciousness fading with every degree the moon rose.

Suddenly, Time felt himself moving. Sliding, rather. He cracked open his eyes. His left eye saw the wolf—way too big to be a dog, Malon!—dragging him toward the cabin by his hood. His right eye saw buzzing, thick dark magic crawling over the creature like a swarm of ants.

Time would have fought had he the motor function, but thanks to the mistake he made twenty years ago, he was at the animal’s mercy.

The wolf was strong and managed to pull Time and all his weight to the door of the safe house. The wolf then started to bark loudly. It tried to paw at the door, but it recoiled with a high yelp as the magic wards flared red with painful electric shocks.

The wolf gave one long howl which seemed to finally cut over the thunder as the door swung open. The creature received the tip of Four’s steel sword inches from its face, and it took off into the forest.

“Get him in here!”

Somewhere in the ever-muting haze of Time’s mind he knew that was Legend’s voice, but he wasn’t too aware of anything until he passed through the Barrier wards and through the threshold of the safe house.

He flinched as he felt the extra presence be beaten back into the far recesses of his mind by powerful fairy magic. The brand on his face cooled, and Time took a huge gulp of air through lungs he fully controlled again.

“That was too close, Time.” Warrior gave the elder a guarded but worried look before putting down his sword. 

“I was going to say that a little less nicely, but that pretty much covers it. What were you thinking?” Legend spat.

Time shrugged and pulled himself up from the floor. “Got a late start from the ranch.”

“At least you made it. Ten more minutes and we wouldn’t have been able to pull you through,” Sky said as he helped Time out of his drenched cloak and handed him a blanket to dry off in.

Wind led Time over to sit in front of the fire with him, and a steaming cup was shoved into Time’s hands. Legend was the only person Time knew who could pour tea angrily.

“What was that dog?”

Everyone’s eyes went to Four as he closed the door before looking to Time.

“It’s Malon’s kind of. Showed up at the ranch one day. Herds the sheep and keeps foxes away from the cucoos.” Time took a sip of tea.

Four frowned. “You don’t sound too sure about it.”

“The thing is, I’m pretty sure it’s a wolf. Or has a lot of wolf in it.” Time ran a hand through his wet hair. “It has this chain on its paw so it obviously had been around people at some point.”

“I think you have a bigger problem than that. It couldn’t cross the barrier wards, could it?” Warrior glared at the door, his fingers fidgeting with his tightly wrapped scarf.

Four nodded. “If it’s not unusually powerful, it’ll get caught in the Trap wards with everything else. We’ll find it in the morning. Figure it out then.”

Time nodded and rose to put his empty cup away.

“You should get some rest,” Legend said in a low voice.

Time wasn’t going to argue with that. He up went to the loft, careful not to trip over the blanket he still carried around his shoulders.

He couldn’t help but choose the futon next to Hyrule. It was nothing against Wild, he just didn’t want to be sleeping any closer to a dead body than he could help.

“Rough night?” Hyrule’s voice was barely a whisper.

“I’d say you know the feeling.”  Any paler and the fairy’s skin would have matched Wild’s. 

“The Blood Moon should be peaking any second now. I’ll be able to get some sleep after that.”

Time gave a pitied smile and pulled Hyrule’s blankets higher toward his shoulders and over his shriveled wings.

Hyrule smiled back, strained and weak, but Time got the implied thanks. Time felt a little bad, but he fell asleep quickly.

* * *

Time woke to total darkness in his right eye and total silence in his mind. Without the Blood Moon’s oppressive atmosphere, Time finally felt like he could breathe.

He sat up and was greeted by Wild who was on the floor stretching, legs in a ‘v’ with his arms extended forward. “Good morning! How’d you sleep?”

“Like the dead,” Time replied without a beat.

Wild slumped forward, his entire torso touching the ground in a casual gymnastic feat. “And the dad jokes begin. Can I just go back to being dead now?”

Time rose to his feet, stepped over Wild, and went down to the first floor. “Well, if you don’t get downstairs and start breakfast, Hyrule will cook. How about that?”

“You burn a salad _ one _ time...,” Hyrule whined from down below where he was playing cards with Wind and Warrior.

Wild flipped over the railing, rolling at just the right time to make his landing safe. “Gotta be real with you, Hyrule. I could see your cooking as the thing that killed me for good.”

Hyrule muttered something as Wild passed by them to the kitchen. Legend followed and flashed Hyrule four fingers as he walked behind Warrior and saw his cards.

Warrior shrieked as Hyrule won again. When Warrior saw that Legend was behind him, he threw his cards down and dove toward the other.

Time didn’t even blink at the impromptu wrestling match. He just warned them that if they made him spill his coffee, he’d put on the mask and let the Fierce Deity skewer them.

* * *

After breakfast when everyone was feeling a little more themselves, they gathered their gear and went to clear out the forest. 

Sky as usual stayed behind.

“It’s too quiet.”

Wild nodded to Time. “We haven’t found any monsters at all. Has that ever happened?”

“There’s the usual signs of strain on the magic as they fought to escape, but I don’t sense a breach,” Hyrule’s hand glowed red as it touched the Trap ward, “so they still have to be in the forest somewhere.”

“Guys! Over here!”

It wasn’t that the forest wasn’t big, it was that the forest was so unnaturally silent that they could hear Warrior’s call.

When everyone arrived, they saw what looked like a bokoblin camp exploded. Boko clubs and monster parts were scattered everywhere. Wild immediately started collecting.

“Looks like we found them.”

Four inspected one of the clubs. “Did they kill each other?”

Time hummed. It wasn’t uncommon for the monsters to fight each other, but not like this. Not to the death and not in large numbers.

“Stay on your guard.” Warrior’s eyes swept the area. “The winner could still be around.”

“Hinox, you think? Or Darknut?” 

Time hummed noncommittally, unsheathing the sword Legend lent him since he couldn't even bring his armor during the lightning storm yesterday.

That’s when they heard the growling.

“Would you look at that.” Legend pointed with his blade. “Your wolf made it through the night.”

It was a stone’s throw from where they found all the bokoblin remains. It’s hackles were raised, and its fangs were quite visible as it stared down Legend from the bush it was hiding in.

“It reeks of dark magic,” Hyrule said, not taking his wide eyes off the animal.

The wolf turned around and tried to bolt, but Wild was faster. He used magnesis from his slate on the wolf’s cuff and dragged the wolf back to the group. The creature thrashed but the Sheikah technology was stronger, only allowing a little give before pulling the cuff back to where Wild aimed it.

“What’s the hesitation? Someone slice it.” Wild looked to the group while his hands were occupied with holding the Sheikah slate steady.

“Didn’t it save you, Time?” Wind looked very concerned.

“Wait.” Time held out a hand to Warrior. “That symbol on its forehead. Anyone recognize it?”

Legend shrugged. “Maybe it just means its a high-level wolfos?”

The wolf shook its head, whining.

The group stilled.

“Did it just…?” Legend rubbed his eyes. Maybe he was still asleep?

Four took a cautious step forward. “You can understand us?”

The wolf nodded.

Wild startled. “Monsters can understand Hylian? Since when?”

“I’m starting to wonder if its not a monster,” Four said softly.

“Then can we keep it?” Wind made big eyes at Legend. “It saved Time’s life, and it’s super smart!”

“I don’t think that’s what he meant by it not being a monster.” Warrior pulled Wind back from trying to pet it. “But that still doesn’t change the fact that it’s got dark magic on it. And its probably what killed all the bokoblins. It’s dangerous.”

“It killed all the monsters and saved Time. What’s dangerous about that?” Wind fought in the soldier’s grasp.

Time took steps toward the wolf until he towered over it, giving his best intimidating gaze. The wolf’s ears flicked down, and he lowered his tail.

“Until we determine for sure this is not some elaborate plot to find the safe house, I don’t think it’s wise to let it out of the Trap wards. And I don’t want it around Malon until then either.”

Legend brushed his hair back. “Then let’s let it stay inside the Trap wards for now. Four and I can dig through my stuff to find something that can determine if it’s just a sentient dark wolf or...something else.”

Four nodded.

“Nobody leaves the safe house alone. Not that they should normally. Just…,” Warrior sheathed his blade as they started back for the safe house, “don’t be stupid.”

Wild let everyone get a good distance away then he released the rune's hold on the wolf. The animal didn’t make any move, so Wild took a few steps backward before he turned.

The second he did, something suddenly collided with the back of Wild’s head. He whipped around to see a boko club bouncing to the ground—and the boko club that was next to the wolf was mysteriously missing.

The wolf was still sitting, looking up at the forest canopy like it was the most interesting thing in the world and licking its cuffed paw.

Wild had one hand on the back of his throbbing head and the other hand pointing accusingly at the creature. “Oh, it’s on, wolf!”

If a wolf could grin, it was doing it now.

Wild huffed and went to catch up to the rest of the group.


	2. Rule 2: Hyrule Doesn't Go Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously: Time almost doesn't make it to the safe house, but Twilight helps him. We're introduced to the residents of the safe house, and they decide to keep Twilight inside the magic barriers until they determine if he's a threat.

“Time, can I have a second?” Warrior knew that Time didn’t like being at the safe house for longer than he could help. Too much work to be done at the ranch, and a wife too pretty to leave for long.

But Time had a feeling this conversation was coming. He stopped in the entryway of the safe house and slowly turned to face the captain.

“You have five seconds to explain what’s going on before I hunt that wolf down and run my sword straight through that Twili mark.”

Warrior counted to five in his head then counted five more just because this was  _ Time _ . Time’s neutral expression turned pensive but didn’t give Warrior any answer. Warrior growled and stomped toward the door.

Time caught his upper arm. Warrior didn’t fight, but gave Time his most exasperated glare.

The elder sighed and rubbed at his scar with his free hand. “He has blue eyes.”

Whatever Warrior thought Time would say, it wasn’t that. Time pulled the younger soldier to the kitchen where they would have the most privacy.

“I asked if anyone recognized the marks because I needed to know if anyone else might have seen something like this before. I know it’s a Twili symbol, but his eyes aren’t orange like a Twili.”

Warrior paled. “So if he’s not Twili….”

Time didn’t have many emotional tells, but Warrior spotted the elder holding his jaw a little tighter. 

“He could have been one of the Terminians kidnapped during a border raid. Or even a captured Hylian soldier.”

Warrior stood still as the implications hit him like a train and knocked a little of the breath out of his chest. “General Artemis has tried so many times to get spies into the Twili Kingdom to find the prisoners, but even the Sheikah have failed. But I guess the big mystery’s been solved now, huh?”

Warrior walked a few paces then his legs started to wobble. He sank into one of the chairs at the dining table and crumbled down, his head in his hands. “All the things we imagined those sorcerers were doing to their slaves…. Transformed them into creatures?”

Warrior didn’t let his guard down easily. Time was a little taken aback at how vulnerable the captain was letting him see him. He wasn’t sure what to do with that display of trust.

“Still,” Time began, “it’s a little more than suspicious that he’s the only one we’ve ever found who has escaped. As you said, the Twili border is airtight. And there’s still the fact that Hyrule said he sensed Dark magic on him—not just Twili magic. If I had known that, I wouldn’t have let him stay with Malon and me. It could still be a trap, and we’d be smart to keep on our toes.”

Warrior nodded at Time and rose to his feet. The soldier part of him schooling his expressions and boxing back up his emotions. “I have to report this information to General Artemis immediately. Legend, Four, and Hyrule should be fine. They’ve dealt with worse.”

Time had to agree. He followed Warrior out the door to where Wind was waiting.

“Took you long enough. I need to go to Castle Town.”

Warrior quirked an eyebrow. “Why?”

“None of your business, but the walk’s just so boring by myself.”

“Fine.” Warrior shrugged his bag onto his shoulder. “Just don’t let me catch you stealing anything while you’re there.”

“Alright. I won’t let you catch me then.” Wind smiled.

“That’s not…. Whatever. Let’s go.”

Time heard Wind’s laughing get softer and softer as the two disappeared into the forest toward the castle. He smiled in their direction fondly.

Looking around he didn’t see Wild. The kid had a bad habit of not telling anyone before teleporting, but he was more than capable of taking care of himself. Or more accurately there wasn’t really a need to worry about him.

Time made his way to the edge of the forest that was in the direction of the ranch. He walked through the Trap barrier with ease, the magic running over his skin smoothly and snagging only momentarily on the red and blue on his face.

He stopped just outside the barrier and sighed. “They’re unorthodox, but they’ll help you if you let them.”

He turned around to look at the wolf crouched low just inside the barrier watching him leave. Time took another look at its very non-Twili eyes and didn’t let any of the guilt he felt show on his face.

“I’ll be back next Blood Moon.” He wasn’t sure if he meant that to sound comforting or threatening. He just let the wolf interpret it.

Then he turned on his heels and continued back to the ranch. He wasn’t looking forward to the conversation with Malon about why the wolf couldn’t come back, but Time never hid anything from her. She already knew his suspicions. Hopefully she would see this as the wolf getting the help he needed.

* * *

“There you are.”

Twilight cautiously padded closer to the two awaiting just outside the safe house. He gave pointed looks at the swords strapped to their backs and stopped before he got too close.

The one with the pink in his hair held something in his hand.

“First things first. Let’s see what you really look like.”

He flipped the object, and Twilight could tell it was a Mirror. He couldn’t help himself from leaping forward to get a closer look. The one holding the Mirror flinched back, and the one with the four-colored tunic unsheathed his sword.

Twilight forced himself to stop. He sat down looking all the obedient dog. He got it. No sudden moves.

The sword slowly lowered, and it took all of Twilight’s self discipline to let the Mirror be brought to him. 

Upon closer look, it was clearly not a Twili Mirror. The reflective surface had no engravings, and he could smell the ozone of a strange magic on it—one that he’d only sensed the day he was turned into a beast. The Mirror itself smelled like fire and sulfur, like the ash clouds that blew over from Lorule’s Death Mountain and kept the Twili Kingdom in constant overcast. He’d heard that Lorule used Mirrors as proof of citizenship like the Twili. So was this guy Lorulian?

Amidst Twilight’s racing thoughts, he caught a glimpse of what was actually reflected on the Mirror’s surface. He took a double-take.

It was himself.

Not him as he looked now. Him as he really was.

Human eyes stared back at him. His dirty brunette hair that Midna always teased for letting get unruly was there. His nose. His long ears. His forehead with his Twili tattoo. Would he ever look like this again?

A whine of despair escaped him like a deflating balloon.

“So?”

Twilight’s gaze broke away from the Mirror to the two who were standing in the entryway of the safe house.

“Is he really a wolf?” The one with the red sash spoke.

“He’s as human as you and I, Sky.”

Sky covered his gasp with his hands, and the look of pity he sent Twilight was so powerful that Twilight couldn’t even look at him.

The one with the pink hair moved the Mirror away, and Twilight yipped pathetically.

Bobcut shoved him in the shoulder. “Come on, Legend. Let the guy look a little longer. Who knows how long it’s been since he’s seen himself like that?”

“Hope he’s not as vain as Warrior.” Legend placed the Mirror face up on the ground. “Don’t step on it.”

As Twilight continued staring at his reflection, four-colored tunic spoke, “Hyrule, see what you can make of this.”

Honestly Twilight wasn’t paying attention to Hyrule approaching until the second he stepped out of the Barrier ward, the wolf’s nose was assaulted with another interesting magic scent. Twilight’s head perked up, and he slowly approached the boy.

“He must be able to smell magic. That’s a neat trick. You think Wild could do that? He’s got to be part squirrel or some other forest creature.”

Hyrule laughed with the others, but it came out strained as he was holding himself stock still while the wolf sniffed at his hand.

“Four?” Hyrule whispered. “He’s not stopping.”

“He can understand you, remember?” Four put a hand on his hip. “Just ask him to stop.”

Twilight snapped back to himself. Despite how fascinating the magic on the boy smelled, he pulled himself away and gave Hyrule some space.

The boy visibly relaxed. “Thank you.”

“Hurry it up, kid. While we’re young.” There was no bite in Legend’s words. In fact, there might have been fondness.

Hyrule nodded and hesitantly brought his hand closer to Twilight. “I’m, uh, gonna do some magic now. Don’t freak out please.”

Twilight couldn’t help but tense up. Magic was dangerous. And he really only trusted Midna to use it around him. He had almost no time to prepare, but he kept himself from flinching and further scaring the other.

A golden light emanated outward from the hand. When it made contact with his fur, there was a stinging sensation that got mildly painful the closer it got to his forehead. Twilight squinted his eyes and clenched his jaw, determined to remain unmoving no matter how painful it got.

He could feel Hyrule’s hand trace down his spine and even hover around the chain on his paw, but he seemed to pay special attention to the area right where his Twili marks were. He poked and prodded the area with both his fingers as well as his magic which caused the crystal in his head to writhe and his skull to throb.

One high whimper managed to squeak its way out Twilight’s throat, and Hyrule stopped immediately. Twilight had a full blown headache now and even felt a little nauseous. He laid down and brought his paws over his eyes, praying for the pain to go away fast.

“I’m sensing a shadowy magic just about everywhere on him. Most of it’s not actually Dark magic like I thought, but it’s not Light magic either. Like, something in between.” Hyrule shrugged. “But there’s something strange about his forehead. I’m sensing more of that shadow magic, but there’s also definitely Dark magic in there too. Mixed with the shadow. And extremely localized. Like the kind on amulets or other enchanted jewelry that use gems and crystals, but it can’t be. Unless, there’s something…,” Hyrule swallowed, “ _ under his skin _ .”

Twilight nodded as best he could without jostling his hurting head anymore.

“Did someone put something inside your head?”

Twilight uncovered one of his eyes and nodded again.

“As awful as it sounds, that might actually be good.” Four scratched his head. “Then his curse might already be contained within that. That’s half the work already done for us. We just need to figure out a way to get that out of his head somehow. Ideas?”

The silence that followed didn’t surprise Twilight. Just seeing his true form in that Mirror was more than he’d hoped for. He didn’t have much optimism his curse could ever be removed. 

But what  _ was _ surprising was that the silence didn’t last.

“The Master Sword could do it.”

Twilight almost forgot Sky was there. The three others looked at Sky with heavy expressions, and the atmosphere of the group fell.

Sky drug his shoe in circles along the floorboards of the house and avoided their eyes. “If you want to dispel Dark magic, there’s nothing better.”

Legend scoffed. “Lead the way then. Door’s  _ wide _ open.”

Sky sent Legend a glare before turning back to disappear somewhere in the house.

“Does anyone else have ideas that don’t involve getting lost for eternity in Goddess-forsaken woods?”

Hyrule raised his hand. “I could go ask one of the Great Fairies for advice.”

“It’s dangerous to go alone. Especially for you,” Legend declared. “Wait until Wild gets back, and then he can teleport you close.”

Four stood up. “I’ll go with him. I don’t mind.”

Legend crossed his arms. “Wait until Wild gets back. He can just teleport with Hyrule so he’d be outside the safe house for the least amount of time possible.”

“Who knows when Wild will be back though? Getting to a fountain will take three days tops, and Blood Moons have never happened that close together. He’ll be fine.”

“I can also do magic, you know.” Hyrule crossed his arms. “I’m not helpless.”

Legend gave Hyrule a look. After a moment, he finally exhaled and rubbed at his forehead. “ _ Fine. _ Follow the map and stick right by Four’s side or so help me I will cut off your wings, sell them, and retire richer than the king of Hyrule!”

“Wow, Legend,” Four teased. “Most people just say something like ‘Be safe! I’ll miss you.’”

“Most people aren’t me.”

“Thank each Golden Goddess for that. Come on, Hyrule.” Four pushed Hyrule ahead of him by his shoulders.

Legend bristled like an angry Moblin. “What does  _ that  _ mean?”

“Love you, bro!” Four shot Legend a mischievous grin over his shoulder.

Legend muttered angrily to himself as he picked the Mirror from off the ground and headed inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did a LOT of world building between this chapter and the previous, so get ready for some inter-kingdom politics! You got introduced to a little bit by Warrior and Time, but you'll get a lot more later on.
> 
> Speaking of. Here's a quick breakdown.
> 
> Light Realm:  
> Kingdom of Hyrule: Ruled by Queen Dusk (Twilight Princess's Zelda). Hyrule is an incredibly prosperous land because of how ideal the terrain and weather are to grow crops.  
> Termina: It borders with the Twili Kingdom and until recently was very prosperous as a hub of trade between Hyrule and Twili. It used to be a separate country, but it gave up its sovereignty to Hyrule in exchange for protection from the Twili.  
> (Gerudo Town, Zora's Domain, Goron City, and Kokiri Forest are not under the jurisdiction of Hyrule, but they are allies and trade partners with each other.)
> 
> Twili Realm:  
> Twili Kingdom: Princess Midna, the late-king's daughter, and Zant, the son of a powerful noble family, are fighting for succession to the throne, which has plunged the kingdom into civil war.   
> The Twili as a people are powerful magic users, and under the late king had been raiding Terminian villages and kidnapping their citizens for reasons unknown. This has stopped recently people assume due to the current political instability of the kingdom, but the danger that it might continue once the war is over is always on Hyrule's mind.
> 
> Dark Realm:  
> Kingdom of Lorule: Most of the Dark Realm is uninhabitable (to humans) due to the intense volcanic activity of Death Mountain. Lorule is the only exception. Queen Hilda rules this very illusive kingdom. Due to its isolationist nature and the difficult location, Hyrule doesn't know much about this kingdom.


	3. Rule 3: Keep Your Curse a Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously: Warrior confronts Time about Twilight. Time, Warrior, Wind, and Wild leave the safe house, and the remaining tenants find out that Twilight is human and decide to ask for advice about what to do to help him.

Twilight moved as slowly as he could as he stalked the doe. He kept himself low and upwind.

It didn’t take long after Hyrule and Four left for Twilight to feel guilty. They had only just met him, and immediately they were trying to figure out a way to help him. Sure they didn’t trust him enough to let him out of the barriers, but Hyrule (he was the shaggy haired one, right?) somehow had ties with Great Fairies of all creatures and was going to use them to get some answers on Twilight’s behalf. For that, he knew he couldn’t let them go unthanked.

The problem he ran into was the same as all his other problems—he was a wolf. He knew there were lots of deer and other wild game that roamed the forest if all the scents he was picking up were anything to go by. While he couldn’t cook it for them of course, the least he could do was catch them some nice dinners. Plus it gave him something to do and take his mind off everything.

But catching deer was easier said than done even while in the body of one of the animal’s natural predators. Twilight picked up his paw as delicately as possible, but as he moved it forward, the chain hanging off the shackle jingled.

The deer’s head snapped up, its ears aimed right at where Twilight was hiding in the bushes. Twilight held his breath. The deer hadn’t bolted. There might be an opportunity for a second attempt.

It seemed like an hour, but eventually the deer lost interest and went back to grazing.

Twilight tried to move in again, but even the faintest sound of metal against metal this time sent the deer in a sprint.

Twilight growled, launching himself forward. He still wasn’t quite used to this form, and he found himself losing ground quickly after he kept stumbling on high speed turns. The deer was easily faster, but Twilight wouldn’t give up. After this attack, it was likely every animal in the forest would scatter into hiding. This was his only chance or he’d have to come up with another idea.

Twilight pushed himself on, his lungs ached, and the chain snapping against his leg with every leap burned, but he kept going.

Suddenly the deer dropped dead in its tracks. Twilight tried to stop, but he tripped over his own paws and tumbled over the animal. He shook his head and got back up, but as the world slowly stopped spinning, he saw an arrow sticking straight out of the collapsed doe’s neck.

A cold wash of dread washed over Twilight. He crouched low and activated his senses to try to spot the archer. Sure enough, the telltale glow of a soul was up in a tree. 

Before Twilight could take action, the cuff on his paw glowed yellow and moved on its own, yanking Twilight forward with it. The wolf was dragged along the ground in circles, eating dirt as he went until finally the cuff was released.

Twilight growled and shook himself off. When he looked up, he saw that guy with magic slate thing laughing his head off. He was pretty sure it was the same guy, but he was wearing different clothes—some sort of body suit with a huge red eye on the chest. Even stranger was that Twilight wasn’t picking up a scent from him. Just a faint whiff of a strange brand of magic that came from both the outfit and the slate.

“Wolf: one point. Wild: two.” The guy had hopped down from his perch and was standing over Twilight, looking rather pleased with himself. “Actually, I should have three points because I shot your deer _and_ got you with my magnesis rune again. Those should count as separate points.” His voice was severely muffled under the facemask, and his footsteps were nearly soundless like a poe’s.

Another tap on the slate and a small burst of magic, and Wild’s outfit suddenly changed back to the light blue get-up from when he first saw the kid. Wild’s missing scent suddenly flooded Twilight’s nose. There was definitely some concealment magic going on.

Wild then walked over to the deer, and as he bent down to retrieve the arrow from the carcass, Twilight saw a dagger sticking out between the kid’s shoulder blades.

Twilight couldn’t help the alarmed bark escaping.

Wild’s gaze leapt to the wolf, and his hand flew to the bow in his hand in reflex. “What is it?”

Twilight trotted closer and pointed as best he could with his paw at Wild’s back.

“Oh yeah. Could you get that for me?” Wild sat down with his back to Twilight. “It’s right in that spot where I can’t reach, and it’s been driving me nuts.”

Twilight couldn’t help but stare in disbelief. Maybe the kid was in shock or something.

“Sorry. I forgot. You don’t know.” He scratched the side of his head awkwardly. “I, uh, kind of can’t die. Well, most of the time. It’s part of my curse. And I can’t exactly ask the average villager to pull a dagger out of my back without lots of questions, so could you help me out?”

Twilight blinked several times, and when he didn’t wake up from a dream, he walked forward, gripped the handle of the dagger with his teeth, and as tenderly as he could, removed the blade.

As if the situation wasn’t strange enough, Wild didn’t bleed. The blade came out clean as a whistle. When Twilight dropped it on the ground, he started to think that maybe between the two of them that the one with a wolf’s body was actually the most human.

“Finally!” Wild rolled his back with satisfaction. “I’m also super excited that I get to keep this dagger. It’s pretty good quality.” 

The kid showed Twilight the dagger briefly before Wild tapped a button on his slate, and it disappeared in a soft puff of blue magic. He did the same with the arrow.

“Alright. Now I gotta find Hyrule. Potions and stuff don’t work so well on me, so he always heals me.” He stood up, but before he left, he gestured to the deer. “You gonna eat all of that? If you don’t mind me taking some, they pay a lot of money for deer meat at some of the more remote trading posts.”

Twilight’s mind was still trying to wrap itself around everything that just happened, but he found himself pointing at the deer and then up at the kid.

“I didn’t mean I wanted the whole thing! I can’t steal your dinner.”

Twilight shook his head. Wild frowned.

“I know! I’ll cook it up, and we can share it. How about that?”

Twilight didn’t even realize his tail was wagging until Wild chuckled at it.

Wild butchered the deer with obvious expertise. Twilight sat and watched with anticipation. They didn’t eat a lot of meat in the Twilight Kingdom. Only the few creatures that fed off the hardy bioluminescent plants that grew—the only kind that grew in the constantly overcast skies and polluted air.

While Wild worked, he made conversation. “That chain on your paw can’t be comfortable. Four can probably get it off for you. Or Legend even. They’re both blacksmiths.”

Wild looked to Twilight to see the wolf’s response, but instead he caught Twilight staring at the wound in Wild’s back.

“Hey, my eyes are up here.”

Twilight forced his gaze away and back to the deer.

“Legend says we’re not supposed to tell outsiders about our curses. So until he gives the okay, you’ll just have to believe me when I say I’m one hundred percent fine, alright? I don’t like it when people worry about me.”

_“I don’t want you worrying about me, Link.”_

Twilight’s heart lurched, and a fury rose up inside him. He got back on all fours and walked briskly toward the safe house.

Wild called after him, but Twilight ignored him. When he reached the cabin, he started barking at the door, finally giving one long howl.

Sky opened the door, and Legend pushed passed him with a strange red rod in his hand that reeked of magic.

“What’s going on?” he asked.

Wild finally jogged over, and Twilight briskly tackled the kid, pinning him on his stomach. Wild struggled a little, but Twilight held firm and barked, pointing with his nose at the wound between his shoulder blades.

Legend lowered the rod and ran a hand through his long bangs. “Seriously, Wild? It’s been, like, half a day, and you’re already injured?”

“It’s just a little stab wound,” Wild protested.

Twilight growled at the same time that Legend groaned.

“Well, Hyrule’s not here. He went with Four to a fairy fountain.”

Wild smiled as much as he could with his face smashed into the dirt. “You let Hyrule leave the safe house?”

“You are not to go wandering off with him! Go find him, get healed, and teleport them straight to the fairy fountain and back! No side quests.”

Wild pouted his lips and made puppy dog eyes, but Legend’s gaze was like that of an angry cucoo.

Wild sighed. “Well, someone still needs to let me up.”

Twilight allowed the kid to get to his feet.

“I haven’t forgotten that meal I’m supposed to make you. I’ll be back soon. So don’t go anywhere,” Wild teased before tapping a button on his slate and disappearing in ropes of blue magic.

Twilight was intimately familiar with teleportation, but this was the strangest form of it he’d ever seen. What _couldn’t_ that slate thing do?

Legend and Twilight stood still, staring at the spot Wild had disappeared at until Legend turned around. “I’ll be in my forge. I need to hit something repeatedly.”

Twilight perked up and raced around to sit in Legend’s path. He held up his cuffed paw and shook it so the chain jingled. He literally had puppy dog eyes, and he made sure to put them to good use.

Legend made an exasperated look before waving the wolf toward the forge behind the safe house.

Twilight yipped happily. He tried not to think of all the debt he was stacking up against himself even after being here less than a day, and he followed Legend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm completely blown away by the response this fic has gotten. I've never had so many comment on a story before, and this is just a great fandom to be a part of!
> 
> Also! I've started a new LU side blog on tumblr. I'll of course post links to fic updates there, but I'll also be letting you know when to expect updates and maybe even share previews of chapters in progress~ And I'd be more than happy to freak out about LU with you on there too. ^^
> 
> This chapter was a lot more fluffy. Writing Wild is kind of fun because I interpret his LU personality to be suuuuper type B, which is why he clashes with Legend and brings out Twilight's big brother side.
> 
> Don't worry, there will be some more action/drama involving Warrior if the next chapter sticks to my outline.
> 
> Anyway, thank you so much for reading! You're awesome!


	4. Rule 4: Don't Forge Angry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously: Twilight bonds and learns a little bit about Wild, and Legend sends Wild to go find/pick up Hyrule and Four who have gone to see a Great Fairy.

Legend got the cuff off Twilight’s paw easily. In fact, Legend declared it was too easy and hardly worth firing up the forge for, so he dumped several scrap pieces of metal including the remains of Twilight’s shackle into the furnace to melt so he could make something else. As he waited for the metal to liquify, he pulled out two stone blocks that fit together to make a mould of a shield.

Twilight watched him continue to work the forge with fascination, but from a safe distance. He’d never done anything like smithing before. The whole process seemed a little dangerous, but it was supremely interesting.

He caught something move in the corner of his eye.

Sky had been sitting with his back propped against the frame of the open back door so he could talk to Legend as he worked. He sat there with a calm and peaceful air, taking in all of Legend's complaining and softly offering compliments and bits of encouragement back at him. In between, his gaze was centered on reading a well worn letter.

But now, Sky had apparently fallen asleep in the afternoon sun’s warm rays. His head lolled to the side, and the letter had slipped from his hand and blew out into the yard. The letter fluttering in the light breeze was what caught Twilight’s gaze.

Twilight popped up and chased the letter around for a bit before he could pin it down. He didn’t mean to read it, honestly, but he could admit he was a bit curious.

_ My Endless Sky, _

Twilight was glad wolves couldn’t blush. He stopped reading as soon as he realized the obvious purpose of the letter. He picked it up delicately, careful not to let his fangs pierce the paper. A soft and feminine scent wafted off the letter.

Twilight trotted over to the door and sat down. He keened loud enough to stir Sky, and the other woke slowly and then all at once when he saw the letter.

“Can you give me that back, please?”

Twilight was already sitting just about as close as he could to the door of the safe house. Getting shocked once by the barrier ward was enough for him.

Twilight nodded, stretching his neck out as far as he dared for Sky to take the letter from him. It was well within arm’s length. All he had to do was stretch out and grab it. Sky reached for it painfully slowly, but suddenly he pulled back his trembling hand.

“Legend?” Sky called. “I don’t mean to be a bother, but can you come over here and hand me my letter please?” 

“Kind of pouring molten metal at the moment.”

Sky frowned and then looked at Twilight. “Okay. We can figure this out. Um…. Okay! Wait right there.”

Twilight could see Sky dash back into the house and then reappear with a long, wooden spoon.

“Put the letter on the ground if you would please.”

Twilight did as instructed, and Sky used the spoon to slide the letter toward him. His hand never crossed the ward.

Sky smiled when he finally got the letter back into his grasp, and he brushed it off as if it were a precious piece of artwork. He sighed with relief as he slid back into the sitting position from earlier, back braced against the door frame.

“This is from Sun.” The words were spoken with an awe and reverence that left Sky practically trembling. 

It was a good thing that Sky was already sitting or he might have injured himself swooning. The love in his eyes made it more than clear exactly what kind of relationship he had with the writer of the letter. The intensity of it almost made Twilight uncomfortable, like he needed to leave Sky alone with the letter.

“She’s the most amazing girl ever. Always has been. She’s funny and kind, and I’m sure she’s beautiful this time too.”

Twilight’s head tilted at that last comment. 'This time'? What was that about? And how was he not sure if she was beautiful?

It wasn’t Sky’s fault that he couldn’t read Twilight’s inquisitiveness considering the limited range of expressions a wolf’s face was able to make. Oh, how Twilight wished he could speak.

Sky just continued to smile wistfully at the letter. He didn’t even flinch when Legend squawked after accidentally knocking a hammer down on his foot.

Legend hopped around on one foot, holding the other as he screamed obscenities that Twilight wasn’t even sure were Hylian. When he stopped, he braced himself on the work table with his foot kicked up behind him. His head bowed low as he took deep breaths.

“They should be back by now! Where are they?!” he screamed at the ground.

Twilight carefully approached to make sure that Legend hadn’t seriously hurt himself. When Legend spotted him, he spoke through clenched teeth as he waited for the pain to wear away. 

“Wolf.”

Twilight’s ears perked up

“Go to the northern edge of the forest. That’s in the direction of the shrine that Wild always teleports to when he wants to come here. Watch for them, and let me know the second you see them.”

Twilight nodded and bolted off.

* * *

"I mean, understand in theory, but...." Four held the shield out in front of him like it was the first time he'd seen one.

"What's there to understand?" Wild took the shield out of Four's hands and placed it upside down on the ground just in front of him. "You stand on it, and try not to fall off."

Wild next turned to Hyrule who had one foot on his shield, but his gaze was off to the distant mountains. Hyrule looked how Wild felt when he was brought back from the dead. He took in a huge inhale of prairie air, and a huge grin sprouted on his face.

"You ready?"

Hyrule nodded and ran the shield back and forth on the ground with his foot. "When you are."

"Okay.... Go!" Wild pushed Four's back, and he wheeled his arms a little at first at the sudden movement, but he quickly steadied himself as he surfed down the sloping hill.

Four was apparently naturally good at everything. It just wasn't fair.

Wild's mischievous look lasered in on Hyrule like a Guardian.

"Nope!" Hyrule said, opting to push off himself. 

Wild, after making sure Hyrule got his balance, front flipped onto his shield and joined them.

Wild threw his hands above his head and whooped loudly. Foxes and even a wild goat passed by in blurs. The sky was as blue as could be, and Wild couldn't think of a worse day to be cooped up in the safe house. Days like this were meant to be lived! 

He put on a bit more speed, and he waved obnoxiously to Hyrule as he passed him. Hyrule was very focused on maintaining his balance so it wasn't hard to zoom by him. 

Four on the other hand wasn't going to let Wild by him easily. Somehow having already mastered turning, the smith was keeping himself just in front of Wild so he blocked him from getting around. He heard Four laughing, and Wild knew he had to do it. 

He launched himself up into a flip which threw him above Four's head and landed him perfectly in front of the other. 

"Nice!" Four called. 

Wild beamed. 

"But I bet I can do better!"

Wild had just enough time to register what Four just said before a shadow sailed over his head. However, Four didn't have the distance that he needed, and although he stuck the landing, Wild slammed straight into him.

The two tumbled over each other. The shields though meant for defense turned into projectiles as they were launched into the air. Eventually they slid to a stop in a tangle of limbs and laughs. Wild had just extracted his arm from under Four's leg when they heard something approaching.

"Wild! You never told us how to-"

Four screamed just before Hyrule slammed into them like bowling pins. The three pulled themselves up from their spots of impact with a mixture of groans and giggles.

"Are everyone's limbs accounted for?"

Hyrule held up a weak thumbs up, and Four asked, "Has anyone seen my appendix?"

"It's probably got flung into the Dark World along with our shields."

"I still got my shield!" Hyrule held up what turned out to be half of his wooden shield. "Well, most of it."

Wild threw his arms back as he stared up at the sky. "So...? Didn't I say this would be worth it?" 

"Totally worth it! Let’s go again!" Hyrule declared as he sat up. There were twigs sticking out of his thick curly hair which made him look hilarious.

Four also sat up rubbing his shoulder. "But as much fun as it was. We should get back." 

"Boo!" Wild sang through cupped hands.

"Yeah, yeah, but if we don't go back now, Legend will never ever let Hyrule leave. And we'll never get to do this again." Four walked over and held a hand out to Wild.

He glared at the hand before surrendering and letting Four pull him up. "Fine,  _ Mom _ ."

That's when Wild heard the laughter.

It was thanks to instinct that Wild had his sword out before even the puffs of red smoke and talismans cleared. In an instant, they were surrounded. The seven hulking Yiga Bladesmasters held windcleavers as long as Wild was tall. 

Suddenly, Wild realized why his left hand felt so empty. 

He didn't have a shield.  _ None of them had shields. _

“Your blood is ours, fairy!”

Wild had no choice. He jumped in front of Hyrule prepared to take the deathblows since he could come back from them.

Suddenly a burst of red light surrounded them, stopping the windcleaver from slicing Wild in half. Hyrule’s arms trembled every time one of the Blademasters took a swing at the hastily made barrier ward.

“Wild! Get us out of here!” he pleaded through clenched teeth.

Wild grabbed Hyrule’s shoulder, and Four grasped on to Wild’s elbow.

“Now!”

The instant Hyrule dropped the shield, Wild smashed a button on his slate.

Four stared at the tip of the Yiga sword that was stopped in time inches from Hyrule’s face as they were whisked out of the field by Sheikah technology.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Most of this was the product of my very first discord livewrite. I wasn't sure if it would work for my writing style, but it actually went a lot better than I thought. Yay!
> 
> And I've reached a thousands hits! That's insane! Thank you, guys!
> 
> I think I like this formula of each chapter having something dramatic and something fluffy. And I am going to flash over occasionally to the boys who leave the safe house too, so if you're missing Warrior, Wind, and Time, don't worry. They're coming. I hesitate to give update times because I feel like I always jinx myself, but the goal is once a week.
> 
> Anyway, thanks again for the incredible amount of support you've been giving this fic!


	5. Rule 5: Legend is Always Right

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously: Twilight has more questions than answers about Sky's situation, and Wild, Hyrule, and Four's shield-surfing doesn't go as well as planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: There's some descriptions of injuries in this chapter. Mentions of burns and blood, but it's nothing very graphic. Just picture that scene in Lord of the Rings when they're climbing Mt. Doom.

The sun was just starting to set when Legend heard the wolf howl. He stopped in mid-strike on the shield he was making and set the cooling metal aside. He took one long breath as he set the hammer down too.

It didn’t take long for Wild and Four to come sauntering into the clearing from the forest. The wolf was very interested in what Wild carried in his hands, and Wild made no attempt to hide it from him. Later, he’d rip Wild a new one for apparently not knowing the meaning of the word ‘secret.’ He had other more pressing things to worry about. Like the fairy in Wild’s hands.

Hyrule was  _ so _ small in this form. By some miracle Wild hadn’t broken him or torn his delicate wings yet. It was like having a lynel hold a baby.

“Hyrule!” the name burst out of his chest.

Hyrule stirred in Wild’s palms, blinking owlishly. “Legend?”

Wild rolled his eyes. “Way to go. You woke him up.”

“Give him to me!” Legend trembled with fury and fear. “Now!”

Wild played it off like he hadn’t flinched at Legend’s statement, slowly extending his hands forward until Legend gently, gently scooped exhausted,  _ tiny _ Hyrule into his hands.

* * *

_ He burned. His arms and legs had no sensation as individual limbs. His hands, his feet they were just an extension of the general mass of soldered nerves he’d become. _

_ His shoes had long since been ripped to shreds on the jagged pumice stones of Death Mountain. His tunic had burns from spurts of magma. His lungs were so full of soot that he couldn’t take more than a gasping half-breath. There was blood but he wasn’t sure from where. _

_ “Are you okay?” _

_ He couldn’t even gather the strength to open his eyes. All Legend was able to offer was a very painful gasp. _

_ “Of course you’re not. What am I saying? I’m sorry. Here.” _

_ Legend felt something covering him. It wasn’t fire. It wasn’t rocks. It was kind. Comforting. _

_ “Did you come over Death Mountain?” _

_ Lorule. His best friend. “Wan’ g’ home.” _

_ The pain returned tenfold as Legend coughed. Something wet came up with the harsh convulsions. Legend’s head rolled in misery, his fingers clenched into tight bunches as sensation—horrible sensation—overwhelmed them. _

_ “I’m so sorry. There’s just so much to heal. I’ll try to speed it up.” _

_ Something pulled at him. He felt like a band stretched too tight. Another unbelievable wash of pain and then finally something tipped the scales. Something snapped. _

_ Legend opened his eyes with a gasp. _

_ Light. Blue sky. He guessed Ravio’s stories of what Hyrule was like were true. _

_ He felt lightheaded. His lungs were working almost too well. Had his lungs ever been able to take in this much air before? _

_ He pushed himself up on arms that somehow worked properly again. Even the callouses and old burns on his hands from working at the forge were gone. How? _

_ “Good. You’re alright.” _

_ Legend startled at the tiny voice. Down by his hand was a tiny person. With wings? And little things on his head? And he was glowing? _

_ “There was so much damage in your lungs. More than just from climbing the volcano.” The fairy’s light blinked out for a second. “You’ve lived there your whole life, haven’t you? In the dark lands?” _

_ Legend rubbed his eyes, but his vision was somehow better than it ever had been. _

_ “What are you?” he asked. Even his own voice sounded like it had been renewed. Not scratchy. _

_ The little being smiled from where he lay on the ground. “I’m a fairy.” _

_ Legend had heard of fairies, but he’d never seen one himself. “You helped me?” _

_ The fairy didn’t respond. His eyes had closed like he was sleeping. _

_ He carefully poked him. “Hello? Fairy guy?” _

_ “Huh?” The glow returned for just a second with the weak sound. _

_ “Are you okay? What’s happening to you?” _

_ “I’m...fading. It’s what happens when fairies use up their magic.” _

_ “You’re dying?!” _

_ The fairy didn’t respond. He just gave a sad smile and closed his eyes. _

_ “Hey. Hey!” Legend got on his hands and knees. “Magic. You said you used it up. Will you be okay if you get more of it?” _

_ Legend’s eyes were drawn to the bracelet on his wrist. It’s what Ravio gave him. It’s the only thing that let him escape Yuga’s rampage. _

_ He could almost hear Ravio asking him what he was hesitating for. _

_ Legend smashed the purple gem on the bracelet. _

* * *

Legend smashed a purple rupee. Then a silver rupee. Then an orange rupee. Everything that dumped out of his wallet, he smashed to smithereens with his hammer on the floor of the safe house.

“You idiot! I told you to never use all your magic again no matter the circumstances! But you’re  _ compelled _ to or something! Some sort of asinine fairy instinct, isn’t it?!”

Then he frantically scooped up the colorful dust and dumped it on Hyrule, bathing the fairy in the magic contained inside the gems.

Hyrule suddenly grew back to his normal size with a loud sneeze. He wiggled his nose and shook out his hair. His wings and antennae had disappeared.

“My hero,” Hyrule sang with just a slight teasing undertone. He wiggled his fingers for dramatic effect.

Legend took a deep, shaky inhale. He turned his face away to rub at his cheeks.

Hyrule chuckled. “Aw, some of the rupee dust must have gotten in your eyes, huh? You big softie.”

“Shut up.” Legend sniffled. “Tell me what the Great Fairy said.”

“Oh yeah! She said that there was nothing in her power she could do to help the wolf. She said the Master Sword is the only thing that can truly get rid of dark magic.”

“Okay.” Legend stood and cleared his voice. “We’ll discuss what to do when everyone gets here next Blood Moon.”

Hyrule caught Legend before he could go upstairs and isolate himself. Legend still wouldn’t look at him, but Hyrule brought him into a hug. 

“You’re the best, you know that?” he whispered. “I told you that you don’t have to worry about me, but you’re compelled to. Must be some sort of asinine instinct.”

Legend squirmed out of his grip and disappeared up to the loft muttering “idiot” among other things under his breath.

Hyrule rolled his eyes and smiled.

* * *

That night, Wild made good on his promise to cook Twilight meat. Under Four’s suggestion, Wild gave some to Legend too as an apology for taking them shield surfing instead of returning to the safe house immediately like he asked him to. Legend made it a point to say that he wasn’t quite forgiven, but as the safe house owner, he knew that it wasn’t wise to anger the cook.

Wild and Twilight remained outside by the fire even after all the meat had been eaten, paralyzed by food comas. When night had finally come, Wild had fallen asleep next to the fire, curled up in a tiny, happy ball.

Twilight caught himself staring at the scars on the kid’s face as they reflected in the firelight. Poor kid had been through a lot. In a way, he was reminded of all the orphaned kids from his village.

The homesick train of thought carried on from there and chased all the sleepiness away. He lay there thinking of the Twili Kingdom and Midna with eyes closed but unable to sleep.

That’s when he heard the screaming.

Twilight bolted up. The sound undoubtedly came from inside the safe house.

He rushed over and nudged Wild awake. The other woke with a start, his hand drawing a massive club out of nowhere in a burst of light blue light.

Twilight pointed toward the safe house with his paw. He didn’t have to wait long before another scream erupted.

“Oh. That’s just Sky.” Wild put the club away. “He gets these horrible nightmares, like, all the time. It’s why I can’t ever get any sleep inside the safe house.”

Twilight wished he had eyebrows that could properly give Wild the horribly concerned and confused look he felt. Wild pushed Twilight’s head down, forcing him to lay down as Wild curled back up into his ball.

“We’re all cursed, wolf. We can only help so much. Go back to sleep.”

Twilight huffed. Something about the pessimistic way the kid thought about their situations grated against some core element in Twilight’s spirit. 

Wild shushed him and ran a hand down the back of the wolf’s head repeatedly as his eyes fell closed. Twilight growled at the action, but he didn’t shake the other off because he knew Wild meant the action as calming and comforting. Within a few heavy blinks though, Twilight found himself quickly succumbing to sleep. In his drowsiness, he forgot about his restless thoughts of home (as well as what Wild was still doing) and let unconsciousness take him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you believe that even after 5 chapters only 1 in-story day has passed? Kinda crazy.
> 
> Sorry that this chapter was late. You can blame Ghirahim because I couldn't figure out when to introduce him, so I spent most of this past week doing plot ironing. A lot of good stuff came out of it, and I actually have the next chapter ready to go already. It will be up this Friday! (Ghirahim will make an appearance finally.)
> 
> Anyway, thanks for all the people on Ao3 and the discord who have been so encouraging!


	6. Rule 6: Try Not to Anger (More) Supernatural Beings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously: Wild, Four, and Hyrule return to the safe house from visiting the Great Fairy. There's a short flashback to Hyrule and Legend's first meeting. Twi learns of a terrible sleeping condition of Sky's.

The Temple of Hylia was located atop a rolling hill just outside of Castle Town. The first thing you’d notice is that it was built with white marble and not brick like the rest of Castle Town. The second thing: that it was absolutely enormous. Numerous massive columns stretched up several stories to house the biggest statue of Hylia in all of Hyrule. Located outside the town proper, they had the space to expand the temple as the years went on, and by Hylia did they. It was now second to only Hyrule Castle itself in size and grandeur.

When he got to the temple entrance, Wind waved at the tall, thin Sheikah Impa who stood guard. She was recognizable because she had the red Sheikah eye on her forehead and a white teardrop under her left eye. And she was Wind’s favorite Impa because she had been there when he brought Tetra to the temple for help.

“Good timing, child.” She smiled kindly at him. “The High Priestess should be available now.”

Wind thanked her and went inside.

The inside of the temple was bright but oddly haunting. Huge halls with nothing but gold torches and marble. And of course, the statue, which was so unnaturally large with blank eyes that seemed to stare into your soul. It wasn’t necessarily a comforting place, but if you had any prayers, you definitely felt like you were heard—even down to your thoughts.

Wind knew that the High Priestess had personal quarters in a back room, but thankfully he’d never had to go knocking as High Priestess Sun could always be found faithfully at the foot of the Hylia statue strumming her harp and singing hymns softly.

He stopped just short of calling out her name. He didn’t want to interrupt, but she must have heard his footsteps. She banished the harp in a starburst and spun around, her long blonde hair fanning out like a skirt of gold around her head.

“Wind!” Her voice was light in both meanings of the word. She smiled and descended the stairs to meet him. “Please tell me you brought me a letter!”

“Yeah. Here you go.” Wind held out Sky’s letter, and Sun snatched it out of his hands.

Wind had to press his hands to his ears as Sun danced around with the letter squealing like a little girl. It was easy to forget how young the High Priestess was.

“So do you have a letter for him?”

“Do I have a letter for him? I could write him a thousand letters if you were strong enough to carry that many.” She fished out a letter from her long, flowing sleeves and handed it to Wind.

“Four made me these power bracelets. I probably  _ could _ carry a thousand letters,” he said as he tucked the letter in his bag.

“Don’t tempt me, kid. Now remember. If you read that, I will ask Hylia to curse you to be this height forever.” She held her hands above her head and wiggled her fingers at him as if casting a spell.

“I’d rather dump Goron spice in my eyes.” Wind gagged at the mere thought.

“How’s Tetra by the way?” There was a mischievous glint in her eyes.

Wind answered hesitantly. “She’s still fine. Why do you ask?”

“No reason,” she sang.

Wind frowned. He was happy for Sky and all, but Sun was super weird.

“Now shoo! I have some very important High Priestess things to do!”

“Yeah. Reading your boyfriend’s letter is super holy and stuff.”

Sun turned red as she spun Wind around by his shoulders and started pushing him toward the temple entrance. “Out, you little stinker!”

“You’re not even going to thank the messenger boy?”

Sun swiped a Silent Princess flower from one of the many vases that lined the aisle to the altar and shoved it into Wind’s hands.

“Here you go. Give it to Tetra, and you’ll be the one thanking me.”

“Yeah. I’ll get right on that.” Wind grimaced at the flower. “Bye, Sun.”

But when he looked up, he only saw the train of her dress disappearing into the back corridor of the temple undoubtedly to go read her new letter. Wind would never get what Sun and Sky saw in each other, but Wind really didn’t want to think about it too much.

He glanced at the flower Sun gave him. Tetra was all swords and cannons and cool stuff. She didn’t like girly stuff like  _ flowers _ . ...Probably? And they always–

Wind bumped into something when he got just a few paces outside of the temple. He had been looking at the flower and hadn’t paid attention to where he was going.

“I’m sor—”

“Watch it, kid!”

All the color drained from Wind’s face as he stared up into the face of the person who had haunted his nightmares for the past year.

The man flicked back his white hair and glared at him with dark eyes surrounded by purple eyeshadow.

A fury rose inside of Wind but at the same time and with the same intensity rose a debilitating  _ fear _ .

The man picked up the Silent Princesses that Wind hadn’t even realized he dropped. He spun it around in his hand and smelled it. Then with a vicious smile, he crushed the flower in his hand.

Wind flinched but couldn’t move. Couldn’t breathe.

“Ghirahim.” Suddenly a tall figure stood themselves between Wind and the man. “You are forbidden from trespassing on temple grounds.”

“I merely wanted to check and see if the sky child has arrived yet.” Ghirahim clenched his fists and shook them up and down like a child throwing a tantrum. “It’s just getting so  _ boring _ waiting for him.”

“No one is here save for the High Priestess,” Impa adjusted her stance, “and me.”

“Is that so? Good.” Ghirahim smiled. “Because I had this little thought that if something were to happen to the High Priestess, would that not flush him out from his cowardly hiding place?”

Everything happened at once. A sword materialized in Ghirahim’s hand, Impa threw up a magic shield, and Wind unsheathed his own blade.

The impact of Ghirahim striking Impa’s blue shield sent shockwaves through the area. Wind side-jumped and rolled, leaping up to slice Ghirahim from behind. But somehow Ghriahim caught his blade with his bare hand.

“Petulant child. This is none of your business.” He clutched the sword’s blade with his grey fingers and ripped it out of Wind’s grip, throwing it aside.

Wind brought his shield up to hide behind it but the blow never came. When Wind opened his eyes, he saw smoke clearing, and he found himself a distance from the fight. His arm was in the grip of a different Sheikah. They had a scarf covering their mouth and the top of their head was wrapped, leaving only their blonde bangs—the blondest he’d ever seen on a Sheikah—sticking out over their red eyes.

Back at the battle, the Impa from the temple was joined by yet another Shiekah, but this was one that Wind recognized. The massive sword that she wielded unmistakably marked her as not just any Impa but  _ General _ Impa.  _ The _ Impa.

General Impa held the edge of the blade to Ghirahim’s neck, and the man smiled before disappearing in a flurry of floating diamonds. He appeared again behind General Impa, but she was apparently expecting this. Despite the sword being taller than her own height and probably twice as heavy as Wind, she was already in mid strike so that Ghiriahim’s sword collided perfectly with hers. The much smaller black blade was knocked from his hands, and she once again had her sword to his neck in two moves.

Ghirahim looked between General Impa and then the temple Impa and frowned. “My master grows even more impatient than I. Tell the sky child that he can’t hide forever!”

Then Ghirahim disappeared again and didn’t reappear.

General Impa seemed to sense that he was gone for good, at least for now.

It was then that Wind had the awareness to notice the entire royal convoy that was just a stone’s throw away. Several lower ranking Sheikah stood guard next to the ornate carriage emblazoned with the Triforce. And if General Impa was there to escort it, without a doubt Queen Dusk herself was inside it.

The temple Impa called out, “Sheik, is the boy okay?”

The Sheikah who stood by Wind nodded.

General Impa picked up Wind’s sword from off the ground. It looked like a child’s toy in her hands. Wind was almost embarrassed to take it from her.

“Th-thank you.” Wind felt as small as he looked standing amongst a bunch of Sheikah.

“General,” the temple Impa began, “if I may request more guards? This is not the first time the High Priestess’s life has been threatened by that demon.”

“Of course. I will have some of the royal escort guards stay here until we can send replacements.” The General nodded toward Sheik who waved over two of the escort convoy.

“Sheik, escort the boy back to Castle Town.”

Wind thought for half a second to protest. He was perfectly capable of walking by himself, but Sheik gently gripped his shoulder to spin him around. With a soft nudge, Wind’s feet remembered how to walk, and he walked with Sheik toward the town.

He cast a daring glance over his shoulder, and he thought he saw the back of Queen Dusk’s purple dress as she entered the temple.

Sheik gave him a light smack on the back of his head, and Wind didn’t dare try that again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So now we have a bit of an introduction to some of the Zeldas and the Impas. The various Impas in the Zelda games are some of my favorite characters. I'm making Impa be sort of like a title that means something vaguely like 'guard' in Sheikah.
> 
> General Impa is the Impa from Hyrule Warriors. The Impa guarding the Temple of Hylia is the Impa from Skyward Sword.
> 
> In this AU,  
> TP Zelda (Dusk) is the Queen of Hyrule. She's the only 1 of the 5 mentioned Zeldas so far who is royal. Artemis, Lullaby, and Sun are nobility but not royal. Tetra comes from a commoner background.  
> HW Zelda (Artemis) is the commander of Hyrule's military forces. (General Impa is second in command of the military under General Artemis and has chief authority over the Sheikah special forces.)  
> OoT Zelda (Lullaby) is in training in the Sheikah arts as General Impa's right hand using Sheik as her disguise.  
> SS Zelda (Sun) is the High Priestess of Hylia.  
> WW Zelda (Tetra) is still a BA pirate as she should be.
> 
> Anyway, I keep saying that the next chapter we'll see Warrior, but I unfortunately don't have the next chapter finished yet, so I can't guarantee it. But the next time we do, just know it will be a doozy.
> 
> Thanks for reading! Aiming for next Friday to update!


	7. Rule 7: Wake Others From Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously: Wind meets with Sun then runs into Ghirahim. General Impa saves the day.

“You look a little run down, Captain. Having trouble keeping those boys in line?” Telma said over the din of the tavern noise.

Warrior gave the Gerudo a strained smile across the bartop. She nodded sympathetically.

“How about something to take the edge off? I just got a shipment of Noble Pursuit straight from Gerudo Town this morning.”

“As much as I’d like to….” He gestured to the other armored men in the bar, several already plastered though the sun had just set. “I should keep my senses. The guys work hard and deserve some time to let loose, but I gotta make sure they don’t make fools of the uniform.”

Telma shook her head. “You’re probably the only decent man in Hyrule. Why on earth have you not gotten hitched yet?”

“Because you won’t accept my proposals.” Warrior touched the back of his hand to his forehead dramatically.

Telma smiled and rolled her eyes. “Save the charms for someone your age, kid.”

She sat a glass in front of the Captain. “Here. Wildberry juice on the house.”

Warrior thanked her, taking a sip though it did nothing to distract him from a long day. Warrior had already come to terms long ago with the fact that he was never truly off-duty unless he was at the safe house.

However, that made him just about the only person in the tavern not intoxicated that night. 

Two women at a table nearby were having a private conversation at a volume much louder than a person not under the influence of alcohol would dare. 

"That hair. That scarf. He's really easy on the eyes. Why won't you go talk to him?" 

Warrior paused, his glass of juice halfway to his mouth for another sip. 

"Are you kidding? Haven't you heard the rumors?" 

"So he's a player. You're not looking for anything serious anyway." 

Warrior hunched over the bar counter, he propped his elbow up on the sticky wood and covered his face with his hand. 

"My cousin dated him, and you know what she said?" 

Warrior couldn't help it. He glanced over his toward the women through the gaps in his fingers. Before the first girl could even answer, the second girl scooted much too close, flung an arm around her friend and sloppily stage-whispered to her.

"He never touched her. He never kissed her. He even refused to hold her hand! In public or in private!"

The alcohol delayed the first woman’s reaction, but when her brain finally processed it, she shook her friend off. “You’re a liar.”

“It’s true!” The second girl took a swig of her glass. “He’s probably got some sort of disease or something.”

“Girl, I’ve seen your cousin. She’s ugly as a moblin. That’s why he wouldn’t touch her. I’ll prove it.”

Warrior shoved rupees on the bartop and practically leapt up from his stool. He wasn’t fast enough. The drunk girl grabbed onto his scarf and tugged him away from the door.

“Ma’am, please let go.”

She smiled lazily and leaned forward to kiss him. Warrior held her back by her shoulders.

“Hey! That’s my girlfriend!”

Warrior barely had time to register the uniform on the guy marking him as a member of Warrior’s own company before Warrior was reeling backward, seeing stars and nose bleeding.

The tavern atmosphere shattered. Telma shouted orders, clearing everyone away from Warrior.

“Here, kid. I’ve got a small bit of red potion here.” She helped him sit up, but as she tried to push the potion bottle in his hand, she just barely brushed his hand with hers. That was all it took.

Warrior’s chest seized. As if some chasm had opened underneath his sternum, he felt a hollow, sucking void. He pressed his scarf over his heart as if he could plug the invisible hole with it but for all the magic that Four and Hyrule threw into the fabric, it couldn’t protect him from this part of the curse.

“Cia!” he wheezed.

His lungs were fine, but he gasped for air from the sheer terror of the sudden empty feeling. Color drained from his skin, and his spine spasmed and contracted, causing him to arch his back in severe pain.

“Cia! It was an accident! Please! Agh!”

He didn’t think the void could open wider, but he was wrong. He cried out as he curled over on to himself, pathetically trying to keep him chest from caving in.

He didn’t notice, but a few other soldiers under his command grabbed him and managed to get him outside the bar. Drunkenly they were trying to decide what to do once in the street.

“I’m sorry!” Warrior wept.

There was a second delay, but the void slowly closed.

The captain took a huge gulp of air. As soon as the hole was sealed once again, he felt the magic on the scarf spark to life, zapping warmth over his chilled skin. Still, if he payed attention, he could still feel the empty cavity, ready to tear open and swallow him again at any time.

He hung there, supported by two of his men on either side. It was then that he even really noticed how badly his nose was bleeding.

“ _This_ is your brother?”

Warrior didn’t recognize the voice, but through his blurred vision he could see Sheikah armor.

“...Yeah.”

Warrior thought that sounded like Wind, but he was dropped to the ground as one of the soldiers holding him went to one knee.

“You don’t have to bow to Sheikah, dude,” said the other.

“But they’re so awesome!”

Warrior’s vision started to clear up, but the pain in his nose didn’t stop. Even with his head tilted back to try to keep from bleeding all over his scarf, he saw a Sheikah warrior who he really, _really_ hoped only looked like General Impa’s second-in-command.

“Are you sure you don’t have any other guardian? An aunt? A sister-in-law?” the Sheikah asked Wind. “...A really responsible dog?”

Wind looked at Warrior like he was a child who had tried to cut his own hair. “...Unfortunately not.”

Sheik sighed. “Alright then. Stay out of trouble.”

The Sheikah left a red potion in Wind’s hand before they disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

Warrior shrugged out of the grip of his men. “I’ll be fine, guys. You can let me go.”

The soldiers saluted. One chopped himself in the nose on accident. Then they hobbled back inside the bar. Warrior wasn’t sure if he felt like they helped him or not.

“I’m not even going to ask,” Wind said as he offered the red potion with a very condescending look on his thick brows.

“You punk.”

Wind put a hand on his hip and retracted his arm that held the potion. “Do you want this or not?”

Warrior put his hands up in surrender, and only then did Wind hand the bottle over.

“Wow. How do you even have that much sass in your little body?” Warrior said before drinking the contents. 

He flinched as the potion went to work healing his nose. He hoped there wouldn’t be lasting damage. He made too many jokes about Time’s nose to get his messed up.

“So what was with the escort? Did you get caught stealing?”

“I don’t do that anymore!” Wind crossed his arms. “And I...saw Ghirahim at the Temple of Hylia.”

It took Warrior a second to process. “What? Isn’t he the one who—”

“Yes.” Wind was looking down at his feet, pushing a pebble around with his toes. “The Queen happened to be going to see the priestess at the same time, so General Impa fought him off. She made that other Sheikah bring me back to Castle Town.”

“Oh.”

Wind remained silent, not making eye contact.

It finally clicked for Warrior. “You’re far from your grandma’s house. Do you want to stay in my extra bunk tonight?”

Wind gave it a beat then nodded once.

“Okay. Let’s go. I think we both need to call it a night.”

* * *

Wild was back again. Twilight wished it was because he caught some extra meat he wanted to share or because he just felt like visiting, but no. Twilight hadn’t known him for very long, but he had a feeling that there was never a dull moment with a guy named Wild. 

The disembodied stalkoblin arm that was tangled in Wild’s hair—arm still twitching and animated bone digits still refusing to let up its death grip—made the reason for Wild's return obvious.

Wild stood just outside the door of the safe house since he couldn’t cross the ward with a dark magic–infused arm pulling at his scalp. Legend opened the door and had all the look of a disappointed father.

“Hey, Legend.” Wild’s eyes squinted as the arm twisted roughly.

Legend and Four together struggled greatly with the animated arm.

“I guess we’re gonna have to cut all your hair off.” Legend withdrew the sword from his side.

Wild screamed.

Twilight had to chase and pin down Wild. Four made Legend tell Wild that he was kidding and promise they wouldn’t cut his hair. Only then did Wild calm down enough that he sat still on his own.

It took about a good fifteen minutes, but they got Wild's precious, golden locks free.

Four gave Twilight the stalkoblin arm to hold on to until they could dispose of it. All three of them cracked up at the sight of the wolf chewing on a bone. Twilight growled, but did as asked.

Now Wild sat inside the safe house mourning the stray pieces of hair that despite Four and Legend’s best efforts were inevitable casualties in the battle against the possessed arm. Sky was sitting behind Wild gently brushing his hair out, being extra careful of his tender scalp.

“You know, maybe this is a sign that you need to get a haircut?”

Wild frowned at Hyrule.

“You’d probably like shorter hair honestly. You’re always climbing, and you spend lots of time outside,” Four suggested sincerely. “Even if you got your hair cut similar to my length, it’d be much easier to manage.”

“Yeah, but I like it this length.”

"I know that you've never gotten a haircut before, but I promise there’s nothing to be scared of." Legend gave Wild a pat on the head.

Wild pushed Legend’s hand away. "I've had my haircut before!" 

Four looked a little surprised. "Really? When? It would take _years_ to get your hair that long."

"I mean, I _assume_. Sometime in my past." Wild shrugged.

Sky paused in mid stroke of the brush. A solemn atmosphere fell over the group. Wild bristled at the looks of pity.

“Hey, Sky?” Wild asked as he shifted uncomfortably in the center of attention. “You gonna braid my hair or something or are you done?”

“Do you...want me to?”

“Go for it, man.” Wild gave a thumbs up, and Sky went to work. 

Legend and Four took the stalkoblin arm from Twilight and went to go destroy it. Hyrule went up to the loft to go rest from healing Wild's headache, but Sky stayed with Wild, brushing and braiding. He would occasionally comment about how unbelievably thin Wild's hair was, but he mostly stayed silent, just humming. 

Wild played around on his slate in the meantime.

"I visited a stable that was promoting this seasonal recipe, and I was thinking about trying it. What do you think about this for dinner?" Wild held up the slate to show Sky behind him. 

"You're allergic to voltfruit!" 

"I am?" 

Sky froze with wide eyes. “I-I mean, I thought I remember you saying that. A lot of people are allergic to it. You probably shouldn’t make it just in case one of us is. Just to be safe.”

Wild tried to turn around to look at Sky, but the other twisted his head back around. 

"Hey. I'm not finished. Face forward, please." 

Sky's braiding became a little less precise. A little more rushed. Wild stared at the slate pensively.

When his hair was done, Wild gave the other a serious look. Sky smiled back and waved him off to go start dinner.

Wild opened his mouth to say something then closed it. He walked outside the safe house to the cooking pot and began preparing a meat-based stew for dinner.

* * *

_Demise was down, reduced to a pulsing essence on the ground. It took hours of brutal battle to get him to this weak point. Comes with both opponents knowing each other so well. But it wouldn’t take Demise long to recover. He knew that from experience too._

_Sky’s legs couldn’t move fast enough. As he ran, he changed out the Master Sword for the newest sword of Sky’s creation. This had to work. But why were his legs not moving right?_

_Dark energy wisped toward where Demise’s soul lay, gathering his power to resurrect himself. Sky had to move! His legs, were they running in slow motion? That had never been one of Demise’s powers before. Desperation choked Sky’s lungs._

_The ground rumbled, and the sky crashed with lightning. Sky pulled back the new sword with both hands._

_The dark energy bubbled, but Sky thrusted, pushing the magic-forged steel through the remnants of Demise’s soul. He released his grip and left the blade buried to the hilt._

_Nothing happened. Absolutely nothing._

_Sky felt his blood drain his face. That wasn’t supposed to happen. That wasn’t how it went!_

_Like the Master Sword, Sky made the Four Sword with his own two hands. Any being that came into contact with it besides him would be split into four. Demise’s soul was supposed to be torn into four weaker pieces. He would never be strong enough to resurrect with his power in fourths. Or it would at least give Sky enough time to live a normal lifetime for once._

_But nothing happened._

_Sky panicked. This wasn’t supposed to be this way._

_There was a deep growling. In a burst of Malice, Demise reformed, the Four Sword sticking out of his chest uselessly._

_Sky fell backward as Demise loomed over him. His heart ached in his chest from all the adrenaline rushing through it._

_This wasn’t real. He’d won this battle before. This wasn’t how it was supposed to go!_

_Demise shook the ground with a roar. Ghirahim in demon sword form appeared in his claws in a flurry of diamonds._

_For a moment, Sky was prisoner in Demise’s hateful eyes._

_“You’ll never truly win.”_

_Then the dark creature rammed the demon sword into Sky’s chest._

Sky slammed himself back against the door frame with a loud scream.

He took a huge gulp of air, a hand flying to his chest. It was then that he noticed that he wasn’t being impaled by a sword. It was just the wolf holding a long stick in his mouth. He must have poked Sky with it to wake him up through the barrier.

He just fell asleep in the doorway again. Sky tried to steady his breathing.

“Sorry. I’m okay. I’m okay,” he told the wolf. He told himself.

He’d won. The Four Sword was safely lodged in its pedestal holding back Demise. It was just a nightmare. Only a nightmare.

“Thank you.” Sky stood and held himself steady against the railing on the stairs that led up to the loft.

He sat on the bed and drew blankets around himself, rubbing an area on his chest that still ached with phantom pains.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I talk big game about how you get more people to read your story when you update consistently, and here I am missing deadlines. Sorry about the late update. There were a lot more plot points that I had to touch on in this chapter than I originally realized, so this chapter ended up being much longer than I thought. Anyway, I'm mulling over changing to updating every 2 weeks. We'll see how this goes.
> 
> It was kind of unclear, but Warrior and Wind aren't really brothers. Wind just doesn't have any family in Castle Town (his grandma and Aryll live somewhere else), but he couldn't tell Sheik that he just wanders around unsupervised all the time. And he normally stays with Warrior when he's in town anyway.
> 
> I headcanon that Telma (the bartender in TP) is a Gerudo. She's rather tall, has red hair, gold eyes, and darker skin. Not as dark as we see with Gerudo in other games, but TP's lighting is weird. Anyway.
> 
> Part 2 of the story is going to start with the next chapter! It will be about a month after the events of the first 7 chapters and jumps straight into the next Blood Moon, so get ready!
> 
> As always, thanks for reading!


	8. Page 2—Rule 8: Violators of Rule 1 Will Be Placed Under Safe House Arrest (Except for Time)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously: We find out a little about the details of Warrior's curse, and also learn that Wild has amnesia—and something weird is up with Sky.

**About a month later.**

* * *

Time wiped the sweat off his brow and took a deep breath. Another fox got into the cucco pen last night. It was a little hard to tell since there wasn’t much left of the carcass, but the tufts of red fur that Time found caught in the broom as he cleaned after burying its remains made it obvious what poor creature had been foolish enough to mess with the demonic birds.

He was getting rather tired of adding ‘bury cucco-ed animals’ to his chore routine. He had to admit that he missed that wolf.

Under the evening sun, he put down the shovel against the side of the barn and stretched to work out the kinks in his aging back.

Before Time even realized that he sensed a person standing behind him, he had the intruder pinned to the ground and his hand holding his hidden boot dagger to their throat.

“Time!”

The voice was what prompted Time to blink away the white that hazed the vision in both his eyes.

“Sorry,” he said as he crawled off Wild and slipped the blade back in his boot.

“Don’t worry about it.” Wild coughed and gave Time a couple claps on the shoulder. “It’s a Blood Moon tonight. You had no control.”

Time rubbed his face, willing the marks on his face to calm. “Are you hurt?”

“Nah. But it’s me. It wouldn’t have mattered.” Wild jumped up with a big grin on his face.

Time expression was tense from concern. It would have mattered greatly to Time if he hurt Wild, but it seemed nothing could break that boy’s spirit. “Come on then.”

When he led Wild to the house, the kid bounded inside singing, “Mrs. Malon!”

“Is that my sous chef I hear?”

Wild slid into the kitchen at full speed, all the while clicking rapidly on his slate. Time entered the kitchen just in time to see several objects appear in Wild’s arms.

“I found a whole bunch of Big Hearty Radishes for you!”

Malon was about to point out the small green object among the four heart-shaped plants that Wild held when suddenly it leaped out.

Malon yelped, using her hand to bat away the frog that jumped on her counter with impressive speed and accuracy. Wild dropped all the radishes in an avalanche but was successful in grabbing the frog in mid-hop.

“Oh yeah! I’ve been meaning to ask if you had a good recipe for Hot-Footed Frogs.” Wild smiled shyly.

Malon brushed her apron down. “Can’t say I’ve ever eaten a frog, Wild.”

Wild deflated and looked down at the amphibian squirming in his hands. “I could have sworn I’ve eaten them before.”

“What I mean to say is, we don’t tend to eat frogs around these parts, but I’d imagine you could use them in most dishes you’d use other meats in. Might just be a slightly different flavor or texture.”

Wild seemed to consider that a moment then nodded once. He clicked the slate, and the frog disappeared. “I’ll just have to experiment myself then.” His big smile was back.

Time helped pick up the radishes off the floor and wash them off, but after that, he was shooed out of the kitchen while Malon and Wild prepared dinner.

And dinner was particularly amazing that day. Time’s back pain seemed to disappear with each bite of soup, and Malon of course gave all the credit to Wild bringing fresh ingredients. However, as the meal went on, Wild started to look paler and paler.

“So that wolf? It’s been a month, right? How is he doing?” Malon asked with motherly concern.

“He’s fine. Really nice. Cursed like the rest of us.” Wild spun the spoon in the soup. “He’s apparently got some sort of evil gem thing under his skin or something. Super creepy.”

Malon gave Time a pointed look then turned back to Wild. “Do you know how to help him?”

“We went to see a great fairy about it. I don’t know why, honestly.” Wild lifted a spoonful of soup to his mouth carefully with a trembling hand. “Everyone already knew she was just going to tell us the Master Sword is the only thing that can purge darkness. And she kept hitting on me. So that was a thing.”

Time didn’t look up from his bowl. “What did they decide to do?”

Wild rolled his eyes. “You know Legend always has to have a plan. He wanted to wait until everyone was together to discuss it.”

Malon put her hand over Time’s and gave it a soft squeeze.

“So that’s why I came. Since you broke rule number one last time, I’m on pickup duty!” Wild put a hand under his chin and smiled.

“You just wanted some of my wife’s cooking.”

“I’m not gonna lie that that  _ may _ have had an impact on my decision to actually do something Legend told me to do.”

“Sounds like the wolf’s going to be staying there a little longer. I’d hoped he’d be back, but I guess I’ll just have to send the meat I dried for him with you.” Malon pointed behind her to the kitchen. “No snacking on it!”

Time and Wild made eye-contact, and Malon pointed her spoon at her husband. “I mean it!”

Time chuckled, promising nothing.

Wild rose from his chair to go put the meat in his Sheikah Slate, but he stumbled into the wall, catching himself with an outstretched arm.

Malon leapt up. “I’ll get it, Wild. Don’t worry about it.”

“No, ma’am. I’m fine. Just a little light-headed.” He smiled despite the obvious daze his head was in, pushing himself slowly along the wall toward the kitchen.

Malon frowned. Then she turned to Time and gave him a look. Her husband took one more big spoonful of the soup before also getting out of his chair to follow Wild.

“I got the meat!” Wild held the slate up with a trembling arm as if the device weighed as much as a lynel’s sword.

Time caught Wild by his upper arm to steady him as he exited the kitchen. “Teleport us. We’re leaving now.”

Wild looked at the soup still in his bowl across the room and opened his mouth, but after a second, he nodded, leaning some of his weight on Time. “Good bye, Mrs. Malon.”

Malon brushed some ratty hair out of Wild’s face and then went on her tip toes to give Time a kiss.

“Be safe! And say hello to the wolf for me.”

Time nodded as Wild hit the button on his slate and they disappeared into ropes of blue light.

* * *

While the Blood Moon rose, Twilight spent most of his time sheltered up in a tree he managed to climb. From this height and the advantage of his wolf sense, he could easily see the glowing outlines of the various monsters that had wandered into the trap barrier. There were the usual lot—mostly bokoblins and moblins of various strengths with the occasional poe and a good-sized swarm of keese. 

The bigger challenge would be the number of monsters that would be resurrected once the Blood Moon reached its peak. From Twilight’s understanding, the trap barrier ward had been in place for a while, and after every Blood Moon, the safe house occupants would have to go through and hunt down every monster that they had ever defeated within the ward’s walls.

As he discovered last time, clearing the forest wasn’t anything Twilight couldn’t handle by himself if he was careful. And if there was something he absolutely couldn’t take on his own, he could wait until the others came to help.

For right now, however, as it was still before the Blood Moon’s peak, there was no point in defeating any monsters now. And tonight, amidst the glowing monster souls, he was told to keep a special look-out for one of the safe house members—the one they called Warrior.

Like Time, Twilight hadn’t seen him since the last Blood Moon either. He was incredibly happy to see Time and Wild when they came back earlier in the evening, but he didn’t take it personally that they didn’t dawdle to say more than just hello before going straight inside the safe house. And judging by the red-tinted sky, Warrior was pushing his luck to get to the safe house before the moon peaked.

Suddenly, there was a great flurry of movement from some of the monsters down below Twilight’s tree. Actually, just the poes seemed to be affected. They were fluttering in a rush all in the same direction. Twilight really hoped it was nothing, but his instinct told him he’d better follow.

He leapt down and gave chase. The light from their lanterns made it easy to spot them amongst the trees. 

He eventually found them all congregated around a wallmaster. The poes circled it like hungry vultures, jingling their lanterns in excitement.

It wasn’t until he heard a very human voice cry out in pain that he realized there was a person inside the wallmaster’s grip. Twilight had to actually turn off his wolf sense in order to see him because  _ he couldn’t see his soul. _

The blue scarf confirmed his worst fears. It was Warrior. And the wallmaster was dragging him back toward the trap barrier and away from the safe house.

Twilight leapt into action, sinking his teeth into the hand-like monster and trying to rip open its grip with his claws.

The Wallmaster flinched, and Warrior took the opportunity to wriggle free. 

“Thanks, wolf.” Warrior got a few steps before he put a hand to his bare neck.

Twilight saw the terror in his eyes as he spotted his blue scarf still dangling in the wallmaster’s bony fingers.

All at once as if by cue, the poes  _ rushed _ .

Warrior fell, his arms held above his face in an instinctual attempt to protect himself, but a quick, greenish poe simply passed through his arms and phased right into Warrior’s chest where his soul  _ should _ have been.

Warrior’s eyes flung open, clouded and unseeing.

“Wolf!” he said with effort. “We need backup!”

Twilight couldn’t agree more. He howled loudly, but who knew if it could be heard from such a distance. He could go run closer to the safe house, but he couldn’t leave Warrior defenseless.

Warrior staggered to his feet with a great amount of disorientation. His arms were at odd angles and his legs were bowed inward, but he managed to stand with one hand braced against a tree.

Twilight took a slice across his shoulders from a small poe with a huge scythe. Twilight leapt at it and sank his teeth into the soul that the poe was leeching off of, ripping the pulsing pink orb out with a yank. The poe shattered, its lantern dropping dully before bursting into purple wisps of smoke. The pink soul remained pulsing on the ground. Twilight left it there.

He dodged yet another colorful poe that threw its lantern at him. The lantern exploded against a tree, setting a small patch of flowers at its base alight. Twilight leapt back—right into the awaiting claws of the wallmaster.

He was quick to scramble away but his back legs were caught in its warped fingers. Link roared in pain.

“Wolf!” Warrior called. He staggered a few paces but in the wrong direction. The poe possessing him laughed as it disoriented the captain’s senses.

As the initial pain cleared, Twilight felt rage flood him. He did not survive being kidnapped and sold into slavery or endure years of the absolute hellhole that was the Twili palace for him to die to an  _ evil hand! _

He twisted around and went absolutely feral on the monster holding him. He bit deep into its flesh and ripped long gashes with his claws. The wallmaster quickly released him, but Twilight wasn’t done. He leapt at the creature to finish the job. A mistake.

The wallmaster struck again, wrapping Twilight’s entire body inside its grip this time. Twilight wheezed as its fingers constricted the air out of his lungs. Stars filled his vision, and he felt his head growing light.

But then he was on the ground, his chest heaving to take in the air that he lost.

His vision cleared to see Four driving a sword through the palm of the upturned wallmaster, pinning it to the forest floor.

“Get up, wolf! We need to clear a path!”

He saw Legend was pushing Warrior toward the safe house, almost harshly redirecting him when the poe tried to move the soldier off course. Wind was guarding their backs, keeping his shield steady despite the heavy blows of scythes and flung lanterns ricocheting off it.

Twilight forced himself to his feet despite the pain that lanced through his aching back legs. He threw himself at a poe that was attacking Wind, releasing its captured soul and causing the ghost monster to vanish.

They kept in formation like this—Four on point, Legend helping Warrior, with Wind and Twilight guarding the rear—until they made it to the safe house.

Sky was standing in the doorway looking very anxious. Four was able to enter easily through the barrier, but Warrior crashed against it, crying out as the red magic wall flared.

Legend shoved Warrior against it and held him there despite the captain’s cries of pain.

“What are you doing?!” Wind demanded.

“The poe possessing him feels his pain too,” Legend explained through gritted teeth. “And if it’s too much, the poe will exorcise itself.”

Wind looked absolutely horrified and couldn’t bring himself to move. Four came outside again, joining Legend in the effort.

Twilight continued to keep the monsters off their backs until they could finish what they started.

The poe threw Warrior’s limbs wildly, fighting desperately for more complete control of the body so it could make his host move away, but Four and Legend had him well restrained.

“Warrior! Fight it!” Wind yelled. His voice cracked.

Finally, in one sharp shriek of pain, the poe left Warrior. Warrior, Legend, and Four tumbled through the barrier, piling on the floor on top of Sky. Wind jumped through as well but managed to avoid the stack of boys.

They lay there for just a second, all heaving for breath. Glad that it was finally over.

“Don’t tell me you lost your scarf. You’re going to have to knit another one yourself because I’m not doing it again!” Legend grumped, shoving Four off of him.

Warrior laughed once. He couldn’t think of a good comeback anyway, so he gave Legend a weak punch to the shoulder when he pulled himself out of the doggy pile. Sky helped him to his feet and shoved a potion in his hand.

“It will likely be there in the morning.” Four put his blade in the weapons rack. “We can look for it then.”

“Wolfie, will you be okay out there alone?” Wind asked, looking through the door to where the wolf was sitting watching them.

Twilight nodded and shook out his fur.

“Thanks, wolf. Really.” Warrior gave a sincere smile. “Wait for us to help you clear the forest this time, okay? It’s dangerous to go alone.”

“If you stick by the safe house out of sight you should be fine. The monsters tend to steer clear of it because of all the fairy magic,” Legend said as he brushed himself off.

Twilight nodded, subtly turning on his wolf senses to try to see if he could see Warrior’s soul, but the powerful ward that stopped all dark magic also blocked his extra senses. He wasn’t sure how he felt about the implications of that.

Wind waved goodnight before he closed the door.

Twilight sat for a moment. He shook his head. Of course Warrior had a soul. If he didn’t, he’d be dead, right? Something must have been messing with his senses.

He headed out into the forest to go kill some monsters and tried not to imagine how one could lose their soul while  _ still living _ .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're back! Woohoo!
> 
> You're getting some rapid-fire details about Pretty Boy's curse. What do you make of it so far?
> 
> Time is so fun to write for. I headcanon that he does 80% of his talking through his expressions rather than speaking. Time totally has the neutral face of displeasure down. I imagine that the first time Time was late and Legend tried to make him stay at the safe house, Time gave Legend one of his infamous glares that was so powerful that Legend took severe psychic damage. But for everyone else, if they're late, they have to stay at the safe house until the next Blood Moon.
> 
> So I don't think I ever talked too much about the two protection wards that Hyrule has set up:
> 
> The Trap Ward: lets every creature—dark and light—in, but it won't let anything with dark magic out. So that's why monsters keep getting trapped inside it and why Twi can't leave. It surrounds the forest that the safe house is in. This means that no monsters or beings with dark magic can find the safe house's location and live to tell their masters about it.  
> The Barrier Ward: This is the same as the Trap Ward except dark magic can't get in OR out. It is the most powerful of the two wards and even blocks dark magic beings from sensing things inside the safe house. It surrounds the outside of the safe house. It's there just to protect them.
> 
> So I'm officially switching my updating schedule to the 1st and 3rd Fridays of each month. I'm actually busier than normal because of covid-19 since I'm an online tutor, so that's why this chapter was late too.
> 
> Anyway, thanks for the amazing support for this story! The next chapter we'll find out some more details about Twi's past so stick with me!


	9. Rule 9: Legend is the Only One Allowed in the Basement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously: A month passed, and the next Blood Moon happened. Wild brought Time to the safe house, but Warrior lost his protective scarf and needed Twilight to help him. More questions about Warrior's soul arose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warnings: This chapter deals with Twilight's and Warrior's tragic backstories, so there's some darker stuff that some people may find uncomfortable. There's a couple sentences of description of a bloody injury as well as a brief look at Warrior and Cia's unhealthy relationship. Both of those things take place in the italicized sections. Nothing is super graphic or too detailed, but just thought I'd put that out there.

“Wolfie!”

Wind’s cry as he slammed the safe house door open made Twilight jump to his feet. It took a second for him to orient himself after being awoken so suddenly.

Wind threw himself around Twilight, lifting his paws and checking him over for injuries in the morning light. Thankfully Twilight hadn’t had any trouble taking out all the monsters inside the trap barrier last night, so there weren’t any injuries for Wind to find.

“Told you he’d be fine.” Warrior exited the safe house too followed by Legend, Hyrule, and Four.

Twilight nudged the scarf at his paws forward toward the soldier.

“Thank you! For finding this and for helping me last night too.” Warrior’s hand went to Twilight’s head on instinct, but he caught himself before he actually started petting him. “Sorry. When you’re human again, I really need to repay you somehow.”

Twilight shook his head, but Warrior insisted. “I don’t like being in debt to people.”

Warrior picked up the scarf, grimacing at the state it was in—dirt and possibly monster guts caked on it. He very loosely wrapped it around his shoulders and tried not to think about it. He’d wash it as soon as he got back to Castle Town.

“Hey, Wolf! I’ve got something for you!” Wild sang as he slid out the door.

Twilight wasn’t super comfortable with being the center of attention, but that feeling evaporated when Wild clicked on his slate and a few slicks of dried meat appeared in his hands. 

“To you with love from Mrs. Malon!”

Twilight knew his tail was wagging, and he might have cried had he been human as he gobbled up the food. He almost choked on a piece when he saw Time suddenly standing next to Wild. His tail stilled, and he froze under Time’s heavy gaze.

“So what’s the plan to deal with him?”

Legend crossed his arms. “Someone go get Sky. Everyone needs to be here to discuss this.”

“He’s still reading his letter from Sun. He’s basically incapacitated now.” Hyrule shrugged.

“Seriously? He can read it later. Someone go get him!”

Four sighed and went back in the house.

Wind tugged on Warrior’s arm. “Should we tell Sky about Ghirahim?”

Warrior shook his head. “You know he can’t leave the safe house, Wind. It’d destroy him if he thought his girlfriend was in danger, but he couldn’t do anything about it. Besides, General Impa said she’d send more Sheikah guards, right? The high priestess is as safe as she could possibly be.”

Wind looked pensive but didn’t say anything.

Four reappeared, tugging Sky to the entrance of the safe house.

“Go ahead. I’m listening,” Sky said without looking up from the letter.

Legend rolled his eyes so hard that Wild wondered if they’d get stuck back there.

Four turned toward Twilight. “Well, wolf, we don’t have many options. Since we can’t know more details about your curse, it seems like the best bet we have is to go to the Master Sword. It’s in the Lost Woods, which will be very,  _ very _ dangerous.” He gave everyone in the group a look. “But we’ve all been in your position before, and I believe I speak for everyone when I say that we are willing to risk that danger to help you.”

Wind and Wild nodded enthusiastically. 

“Still, I’d rather we saved that sword as our last resort.” Time crossed his arms. “If it’s more information we need, you can use the Mask of Truth to talk with him.”

“...Are you sure?” Hyrule gave Time an extremely concerned look.

Legend waited until Time nodded before he headed back inside the safe house.

Wind jumped up. “Can I come into the basement with you?”

“No.” Everyone spoke at once.

“But I’ve never been down there!” Wind whined.

“None of us have. It’s too dangerous,” Four said simply. “Legend’s the only one who even knows what’s all down there.”

Wind sat down with a huff, running a hand through Twilight’s thick fur as he stewed. Twilight flinched but couldn’t bring himself to growl at the kid.

Legend emerged with a white mask in hand. It had a large red eye on it that gave Twilight an uneasy feeling.

Legend handed the mask to Time, but Warrior stopped him from putting it on.

“Could I do it? I’m under orders from Queen Dusk to find out what I can from him about the state of the Terminians and Hyrulians inside the Twili Kingdom.”

Time gave him a hard stare. “No mask is worn without consequence.”

“I understand, but Queen Dusk would like it best if I interviewed him personally.”

Honestly Warrior didn’t understand why Time was making the mask which was obviously of Sheikah origin seem dangerous. The Sheikah were the scientists that brought Hyrule into its golden age. Even Wild carried around one of their items. The old man could be a drama queen sometimes.

Slowly, Time handed the mask to Warrior who slipped it on easily. The mask grew warm as it magically adjusted to the size of Warrior’s face, and when it fused, the wards in the scarf around his neck flared in warning at the foreign magic activating.

Warrior took a deep breath before he spoke. “First, can you tell us your name?”

It was strange. The mask hummed as he looked at the wolf. Something buzzed in Warrior’s mind sounding like a swarm of Courser Bees before it grew distinct enough to be understood as speech.

“My name is Twilight of Ordon Village.” The voice sounded masculine with a hint of provincial twang.

“Twilight, huh?” Warrior relayed to the others. “And from Ordon? On the border between Hyrule and Termina?”

Twilight squeezed his eyes shut as if he were in pain, but he shook it off quickly and answered. “You know of my village?” The reply was translated faster this time.

“My father was stationed there. I remember the pictographs he sent to my mom and me were beautiful. The cherry trees in bloom, and the sacred spring.” Warrior’s smile got distant. “You probably got to see him more than I did.”

All of the sudden, the mask buzzed hot on Warrior’s face as it struggled to translate and condense all of Twilight’s waterfall thoughts into words. His scarf tingled uncomfortably during the process.

For a moment, all that came through was an intense dark emotion, sharp and bitter, that turned Warrior’s stomach over. Then the mask finally generated words.

“Believe me. I wish he stayed in Castle Town with you.”

Warrior’s brain froze like it’d been hit by an ice wizzrobe. “I’m not sure I’m following.”

Twilight hunched his shoulders and whimpered like he’d been struck, but before Warrior could ask what was wrong, the mask suddenly  _ burned _ . Warrior grunted in pain, but when he opened his eyes—

_he_ _saw Hylian soldiers. A small platoon it seemed._

_ And in front of them standing ominously were Twili warriors—a small number but the Twili were so much stronger than Hylians. A handful could easily take out several Hyrulian platoons. _

_ The Twili in front, the tallest, wore clothes made from cloth instead of thin magic-made wrappings, which Warrior knew made him the one in charge. Wearing proper clothes was a status symbol in the scant little the Kingdom of Hyrule knew about Twili culture. _

_ Warrior had seen this sort of scene before, but the strange thing was that they weren’t in a battle field. They were in a town, with buildings still intact and the ground clear of blood. _

_ “Uncle Rusl?” Warrior felt his mouth move but the words that came out of his mouth sounded like they belonged to a child. _

_ The bearded man standing next to Warrior looked down at him with concern and used a large hand to push him behind him. Warrior was still able to peak around and see what was going on though. _

_ The Hyrulian commander had his back to Warrior but faced the enemy, and he looked like he was conversing with a smaller, stockier Twili—probably a translator, but they were too far away to hear the conversation. _

_ Then the commander dropped his sword. _

_ The sound of the heavy metal hitting the ground in front of the Twili leader’s feet silenced the murmuring townsfolk instantly. _

_ The Hyrulian commander waved his arms and the soldiers standing behind him forming the wall between the Twili and the civilians hesitated, but one by one, they added their swords to the pile too. _

_ All except one. _

_ From the look of his uniform, this soldier looked very low-ranking. He was facing the other way of course, but from his height and voice, he seemed very young too. Possibly fresh out of training. _

_ The Twili switched to battle stances, and the Hyrulian commander held his hands out to placate them then turned to the young soldier. _

_ “That was an order, private!” _

_ “We’re supposed to protect them!” _

_ “You heard them! They’re giving us a choice. If we fight, we’ll die, and the citizens will get captured. If we surrender, the citizens will still get captured, but  _ we’ll _ live to see another day. We’ll get to go back to our families.” _

_ “You will go back to your family a traitor! I’ll make sure everyone knows what you did here to these innocent people!” _

_ The commander grabbed his subordinate's arm, trying to forcefully wrest the blade from him. The fight with the much bigger commander was short lived but violent. In the scuffle, Warrior got a good look at the commander’s face. Warrior felt his blood run cold.  _

_ It was a face that Warrior hadn’t seen since he was eight years old. _

_ When the commander finally got the blade, he sliced the young soldier’s face, punishing him for his insubordination. _

_ The scream shook Warrior to the core. _

“Something’s wrong! What’s happening to him?”

_ The soldier fell to his knees. He was screeching as blood gushed. Even with both hands held against his right eye, it did nothing to stem the flow. _

_ The woman standing next to Rusl reached out on instinct to grasp at his sleeve, the baby in the sling on her back whining at the sudden movement. _

_ “Run, Uli.” Uncle Rusl said to her. _

_ Warrior felt tears start to fall down his face, and terror started to overwhelm him. _

“Get that mask off him! Now!”

_ “Take Twilight and Colin and run!” Rusl drew his sword and with his off-hand turned Uli around and pushed her running toward the backwoods behind the village. _

_ Uli had a firm hand on Warrior’s—no, Twilight’s—shirt collar, the other supporting the baby on her back as they ran. _

_ There were screams all around him. His head was spinning. The ground underneath him was blurring, and his feet kept slipping. Uli dragged him at some points until he could scramble to his feet. _

_ Suddenly, the hand on Warrior’s collar released. He scraped his hands as he caught himself when he fell forward. When he looked behind him, he saw Uli and Colin disappearing. Starting from their heads, they turned into black, rectangular particles that were sucked into the air. _

_ In their place, stood a Twili soldier, arm still outstretched where he had gripped Uli’s shoulder. _

_ The Twili have no pupils, so it was hard to tell where they were looking, but Warrior felt in his gut when the large soldier’s gaze zeroed in on him. _

_ He reached out a long-fingered hand toward Warrior, and Warrior screamed. _

The vision blurred as the edges of the mask were peeled away. The mask was still clinging to him, making the removal process incredibly painful, but Warrior could barely comprehend it as his mind was still torn in two places—two times—and struggled to reconcile what was real.

Magic that was worked into the soft fibers of his scarf snapped follicle by follicle as the more powerful magic of the mask started to overwhelm its protective wards, but even weakened, the protective magic probably gave Time the edge he needed to rip the mask off Warrior’s face finally.

When the mask was removed, Warrior’s hand flew to his sternum where underneath his chest cavity constricted and knocked the wind out of him. His head was spinning, and he felt incredibly weak. Someone had to catch him under his arms to keep him standing.

“Warrior doesn’t have a soul to power the mask, so it was leeching his life energy! And I was sensing huge flares of magic from the source of the wolf’s curse.” Hyrule’s eyes were as round as the blood moon as his hands hovered quickly around Warrior’s head to see if there was anything he could heal.

While everyone was fussing over Warrior, Time turned a glance to Twilight.

“Are you alright?” When Time received no answer from the wolf, he asked again. “Wo—Twilight?”

Twilight couldn’t keep the whimper from escaping as his brain reeled in agony—caught in the crossfire between two competing magics. He could feel Zant’s crystal throbbing restlessly inside his skull as it reeled in the aftermath of the struggle for dominance over the Sheikah magic.

Time knelt down. “Focus on me.”

Twilight squinted his eyes shut as another flash of  _ something _ flared in his mind.

_ Twilight fell to his knees on the cold, marble steps, hand splayed over his chest where an intense pain centered. _

_ “Cia! What are you doing?” his voice—but not his voice—cried out. _

_ Through his blurred vision, a woman appeared. She was quite striking with her platinum white hair and flowing purple cloak. Her eyes were red from crying, but her teeth were gritted harshly while she brandished a staff with a purple gem on the end. _

_ “I’m making you understand what I’m going through!” She thrust the staff toward him with a cry. _

_ The pain in Twilight’s chest tripled. He crumpled over, grinding his forehead against the floor as he screamed. _

_ Then something under his sternum pulled, forcing him to unfold to the other extreme. His shoulders suddenly wrenched back and chest exposed. _

_ Cia screamed one more time and swung her staff back viciously. And with it, like a fish on a line, a glowing orb was extracted from Twilight’s chest. _

_ He collapsed, the air leaving him as he fell against the floor. He managed to push himself up on one arm. Though the room was spinning, he could see Cia had dropped her staff in order to hold the floating orb in between both hands. _

“Twilight! Snap out of it.”

_ She took a second to watch the orb as it pulsed. Then she looked at Twilight with eyes almost regretful. “I shouldn’t have had to do this.” _

_ Twilight couldn’t do anything but try to breathe in thin, wheezing gasps. _

_ “I loved you. I gave you  _ my _ soul the moment I first kissed you.” She stepped forward, her heels making sharp clicks on the ground. “But I had to make a deal with an ancient demon for the power to get yours?!” _

_ Twilight felt fear ice through him as he realized just what Cia held in his hands. He shook his head frantically. “Cia! We’ve been broken up for a month!” _

_ “And you’re already dating another girl!” She dug her long, manicured nails into the pulsing orb—his soul—and Twilight cried out in terrible pain. _

_ Only when she released was Twilight able to take another breath. She smiled widely despite the tears that fell down her face. _

_ “He was right. This power was just what I needed.” There was a strange purple haze in her eyes. “You will not have happiness until I do!” _

“Twilight!”

Twilight was shaken so viciously that he was instantly dizzy, but he was grateful that it seemed to knock him out of the vision.

“Are you back?” Time was looking at him sternly, and he didn’t remove his hands from Twilight’s upper limbs in case he needed to shake him again.

Twilight strained but managed to keep a foothold on reality. He nodded slowly, careful not to move his head too suddenly.

Only then did Time stand up, holding the offending mask in his dominant hand. He felt Wild sit and gently push the wolf to lay down, and Twilight whined lowly, collapsing against Wild while he tried to get his head to stop spinning.

“That thing needs to be destroyed!” Wild growled as he summoned a square bomb.

“If you destroy a mask, you release what is trapped inside it,” Time said as he solemnly looked at the white and red object. “It’s better off in the basement.”

“But we still don’t know anything more about his curse….” Four’s voice was quiet and small, sounding much like his actual age for once.

Legend looked at Time who stood pensively for a long second. 

Then, finally, he handed the mask to Legend, looking tired and much older than he was. “Then the sword is our only choice.”

Four and Wind dragged Warrior inside, laying him on the ground while Hyrule did more of his magic. Twilight pried his eyes open to get a good look at Warrior. He still wasn’t sure how he felt about him in light of all the information he found out about him in the last ten minutes. It was a lot to process.

Before the pain got to be too much, he saw Legend disappear back into the basement. Then Twilight closed his eyes and buried his eyes underneath his paws.

Wild stayed vigil with Twilight until he steadied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there it is. Hopefully this chapter actually answers a few questions. Not that it didn't open any other questions, but there should have been at least some of your burning questions resolved in this one.
> 
> I really did need every bit of these past two weeks to write this one. I'm definitely going to stick to updating the first and third Fridays of the month.
> 
> Thanks for being patient and for keeping up with this! I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. See you in a couple weeks!


	10. Rule 10: WIND DOES WHAT HE WANTS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously: We got 2 very dark and personal flashbacks from Twilight and Warrior, and the group concluded that the Master Sword is indeed the only option Twilight has of breaking his curse.

The Lost Woods was an enigma of geography and ecology. There were some species of trees that only grew in the Lost Woods, and everyone was okay with that. All of them were terrifying off-shoot species with warped branches and deformed trunks that somehow grew without hardly any leaves or sunlight at all. There was a constant, thick fog that started inexplicably at the entrance to the cursed forest and not a step before, and there were rumors that the fog carried music and laughter on its wisps to disorient and trap lost children forever in its labyrinth.

Every Hylian grew up listening to their grandmothers’ unique retellings of folktales about the Lost Woods—most were terrifying fables used to teach children not to wander off from their parents. Not to mention that it was also the classic setting for any campfire-side scary story. And seeing the woods up close, Wild understood why.

“So! Who wants to take the first steps into the forest of death first?” Wild said, clutching his slate to his chest for comfort like a sand seal plush toy.

Time stepped forward, eyeing the forest with intensity. “I only need Hyrule to accompany Twilight and I. In fact, it might be harder the more people we bring with us.”

“Hey, you can either walk through the woods twice without me, or just once and I can teleport you out. You’re choice.” Wild seemed a bit offended at the thought of being left out of adventure. “And besides. I have all the food.”

Legend popped an eyebrow. “Well, I’m not letting Hyrule out of my sight. This is not up for debate. Get going, old man.”

Time gave Wild and Legend one last look then he nodded. “Remember. Stay close. The woods will do everything it can to stop us from getting through.”

Legend laughed once, twirling a fire rod in his hands. “Just let me know when you’re done wandering. I’ll light this place up brighter than Death Mountain.”

Wild looked visibly excited at the thought, and Twilight pawed him to bring him back down to reality. The corner of Time’s mouth quirked up—Legend felt pride swell that he was able to get Time to smile—then he started to walk forward.

The others followed behind Time single-file. Then all five of them were swallowed by the fog.

* * *

“Where do you think you’re going?”

Warrior stopped and looked over his shoulder back at Wind. “I need to talk to General Artemis.” He rubbed his forehead. “Goddesses, I actually need to talk to the queen if they’ll let me.”

Wind frowned. “But you were late. You’re on house arrest. It’s the rules.”

“This is a little more important right now.” Then Warrior continued out of the forest toward the stable to pick up his horse.

Wind ran to the forge. “Four! Warrior’s leaving!”

Four answered in between pumps of the bellow, which blew air to rekindle the forge’s fire. “Warrior’s an adult. I think he can make that judgment call.”

Wind couldn’t believe it. He gnashed his teeth and stormed inside. He sat down on one of the dining table chairs in an angry pile and forbade tears from welling in his eyes.

Warrior always had his duties, so Wind hardly ever got to see him. Wind didn’t volunteer to go on the mission with Twilight specifically because he knew he would get to spend one-on-one time with Warrior while he was on house arrest.

He thought about following Warrior to Castle Town, but the thought of seeing Ghirahim…. Wind looked down at his left arm and curled it close to his chest protectively.

Wind pulled up his knees and glared absently at the door to the basement in front of him. Then an idea hit him.

He looked to the front door and saw Sky sleeping in his usual spot. Four must have gotten the forge heated up because he could hear him hammering metal.

Wind got up and grabbed the lockpicking kit out of his bag. If Warrior got to break rules just because Legend was out, so could Wind.

* * *

Wind once remembered asking why Legend didn’t have any magic wards up around the basement door. He said it was for the same reason why magic items are kept in normal metal chests or left in labyrthian temples. If you put a magic seal on something also magic, it wears away or something like that.

Wind didn’t know too much about magic, but he knew that this was an incredibly easy lock to pick. So easy that Wind almost felt a little guilty from how unusually trusting Legend was of the group to use such a simple lock. Almost.

Wind guessed his imagination got away with him when he pictured what the infamous basement would look like. When he opened the door, instead of a descending staircase lit with torches, it was just about ten creaking steps down to a room just about the size of the kitchen above it. The ceiling was so low that Time would probably have to stoop over, and it smelled really musty.

Most of the room was stuffed to the brim with chests—metal and wooden. Wind wondered why he was so surprised. Of the things that weren’t, he saw a rack of magic weapons that he recognized. Ice rod. Fire rod. Some swords.

In the corner sat a huge, lumpy bag. Perhaps a backpack given the straps for shoulders he saw. Masks were attached to it. One looked like a distressed, moaning person. Another looked like it was made of stones. There was something dark staining the fabric. Wind didn’t want to know.

Hanging on the wall above it was the Mask of Truth. A shiver ran up his spine. But next to the Mask of Truth….

This mask looked much more like a real face than the others. It had silver hair and a protruding nose with red and blue markings. It looked just like Time’s face.

Wind couldn’t help shuffling closer to get a better look.

Just as he did, he accidentally knocked into a rack of weapons, sending a few swords crashing to the ground. Wind squeaked in a very unmanly pitch. It took a long few seconds of breathing to calm himself down.

Wind felt his racing heart and a rage bubbled inside him at how jumpy he was. Why was he such a coward?

How long had he planned vengeance for what happened to Tetra? Yet the second he actually saw Ghirahim again, he froze with fear. The temple Impa had to rescue him like a small child.

He told himself he’d learn to be strong and brave. Like the others at the safe house. Like Warrior. Like Time.

If he was more like Time, things would be different. He would have finished off Ghirahim, and Tetra wouldn’t be afraid to come back on land.

_ You too could have his power. _

Wind blinked, feeling his brain fog slightly. Were the mask’s eyes glowing white? He pulled the mask down to see for himself.

Suddenly, Wind was thrown to the ground. It took a second for his mind to come back to himself, and it wasn’t because of the fall.

When he finally refocused, he saw Sky standing above him, the mask that looked like Time in his hand.

“Get out.”

Wind had never heard Sky speak in such a tone. Wind could feel a power emanating off of him that demanded authority. Commanded attention. He was terrifying in a way he never thought Sky could be, and that change alone scared him. Wind scrambled up the stairs quickly.

Once Wind disappeared, Sky exploded.

“How dare you!” Sky raged at the mask he held. “Another child?! How can you be  _ more _ cruel  _ after _ he turned you into a mask?!”

He slammed the mask on its hook. “Of all of the fools who gave Demise power, you deserve this fate more than any of them, Fierce Deity. Rot in this basement!”

Sky had one foot on the bottom step, determined to slam the door and ensure it never opened again, when he heard a laugh.

“ _ You look different, old man, _ ” the Fierce Deity said amusedly, “ _ but I’d recognize that righteousness anywhere. Or should I say ‘anytime’? _ ”

It took only a second for Sky to shake off the shock and to gather back his confidence. It always threw him off when he encountered beings who were old enough to know him from his past lives.

“So you remember me? Good. Then let me make this abundantly clear since I apparently failed to last time.” Sky returned to the wall where the mask hung to glare into its eyes. “You lost the right to take revenge on your former master. You will hang here on this wall reduced to a meager half-existence, and I will be the one to defeat Demise.”

“ _ And how many times have you ‘defeated’ him? How many lifetimes have you lived _ ?” the mask sounded genuinely curious underneath the mocking edge to his questions.

Sky snarled. “However many it takes.”

There was a scoff. “ _ Then as one trapped in a ‘meager half-existence,’ could you blame me for getting impatient? You’re terrible at the one job you have.” _

Sky clenched his fists. “Regardless, it’s still exclusively  _ my _ job. I will figure out a way to defeat him permanently, but for now, it’s about keeping the world free of his tyranny for as long as possible.”

Sky took a deep breath. “I’ve split him with the Four Sword and sealed him with the Master Sword. You know this. And with that combination, I’ve been able to hold him at bay for 100 years and counting. An entire generation has lived in peace because of that. I’d say that’s pretty good progress.”

_ “Then why, ever-reborn hero, is the Four Sword here? _ ”

The kind of panic adrenaline that flooded Sky’s system was something he only experienced fighting Demise.

Sky quickly scanned the rack of swords. He recognized each as distinctly Legend’s style and teeming with so much magic energy he doubted anyone could hold them in combat without bursting into flames. However, there was one that rested on the floor that stood out. Wind knocking it over was probably what woke Sky up and allowed him to spot the open basement door. That sword was distinctly not of Legend’s making.

He picked it up, pleading that it wasn’t the real Four Sword. But the second his hand brushed the steel, the magic inside reacted to its creator. The sword glowed brightly, lighting up the basement and making many objects in the basement briefly flare their own magics in reaction to the awakening of one of the most powerful swords in the world. It was indeed the sword Sky forged over 100 years ago.

“ _ You are courageous. But you clearly lack the power you need to defeat Demise. We have the same goal. You know what I can do. _ ”

Sky thought it was just his hand trembling, but he realized it must have been his whole body as his legs collapsed under him. He felt dizzy and had to remind himself to breathe.

“ _ Give to me what is mine. Give me my revenge! _ ”

Sky shook his head. It was all he could do for the moment. He brought a hand to his forehead and tried not to crumble under the weight of the world on his shoulders. He didn’t hear the Fierce Deity anymore. His own thoughts were too loud as they raced.

The world would not end today, he reminded himself. The Master Sword was still in the Lost Woods. Even before the Four Sword, the Master Sword alone could hold back Demise for a time. But likely not much longer.

Sky mourned the loss of his hope for one—just  _ one _ —normal lifetime. His selfish wish to just once have a life with Sun—to have children with her like she always wanted. To watch their children’s children grow up without the fear that at any moment Demise could return and rip all that happiness away in one day like he always, always did.

There was still time, but only enough to prepare for the inevitable battle. ‘Maybe in the next life?’ was always his hope and his curse.

He pushed himself to his feet. In place of his optimism, he awakened his soldier mentality. He brought his shoulders back and forced his head up. 

“As much as I hate to say it, I understand at least part of you, Fierce Deity.” Sky spared the possessed mask a heartfelt look of pity—the only one it would ever get from Sky. “But regardless of your motivations, I’ve already tried defeating Demise with help. It didn’t work. I have to do this myself.”

Without waiting for the Fierce Deity’s reply, he walked back up the stairs, each step heavier than the last.

What emerged from the basement wasn’t the sleepy, love-sick boy who hid in the safe house. He was the eons-old soldier who would do what he always did—slay the Demon God.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've anticipated writing this scene for a long time. There's a lot of Sky backstory revealed, but let me know what you are still curious about. (It helps me remember what details I still need to reveal. I try to keep organized as best I can but...heh heh)
> 
> And we finally get to see some character depth for Sky. I love the headcanon that Sky is actually quite the Ferdinand (he gets angry only when he defends those he cares about). My favorite characters in movies, books, anything have always been the loyal characters.
> 
> I'm also kind of picturing in my head all these rules are posted somewhere on one of the walls of the safe house somewhere. If it were possible/I could figure out how to change fonts for the titles, I would have changed the font for this chapter so that you knew it was someone other than Legend who wrote the rule. There would also be lots of graffiting/snarky additions to the rules by Wild and Time and all of them honestly. You know they would.
> 
> Thanks for reading! Be back in two weeks!


	11. Rule 11: Only Legend Can Add Rules

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously: Time, Twilight, Hyrule, Wild, and Legend enter the Lost Woods, and Wind and Sky discover what's really in the safe house's basement.

Sky locked the basement door behind him, and had only just turned around when his name was called.

“Sky. What happened?” Four sat on the floor and looked with concern between Wind who was huddled next to him and Sky.

Sky understood Four’s concern. Wind always tried so hard to be noticed, to prove himself, to make himself stand out, so it was more than unnerving to see him curled up and small.

“The Four Sword is in the basement.” Sky caught the way Four’s expression shifted microscopically as he said this. “Why?”

Four had an almost magical ability to read people, and it was clear by the intensity of his eyes that he was trying to do that now—to figure out why Sky had dodged the question. But Sky’s anger-high from arguing with the Fierce Deity had worn off, and he didn’t have the energy to properly play dumb to all of Four’s inquiries. He didn’t have the time either.

“Four, please. I know you have the right to keep your past a secret, but,” Sky begged, “if you know anything, I need to know. I need to know….”  _ how much time I have left _ .  _ How long I have to prevent the end of the world. _

He felt Four taking him gently by the wrist and tugging him down to sit with them.

“Breathe.”

Sky didn’t notice how his breath had picked up. He managed a small, shuddering inhale that barely filled his chest, but it was one.

“I trust you, Sky. Breathe, and I’ll tell you my story.”

* * *

_ Grandfather told Four ever since he was born that if he ever felt unsafe, go to the sanctuary. The Four Sword Sanctuary was sacred ground—blessed by the goddesses as the sacred resting place for the Four Sword and the tomb of the hero who forged it with help from the Minish. _

_ There were many nights that Four spent huddled at the foot of the sword with the rest of the village—Hylian and Minish alike—as one of the area’s frequent, dangerous wind storms threatened to tear the village apart. As the wind howled, knocking trees down and destroying homes outside, Grandfather would hold Four under his arm and comfort him with tales of the hero who would be reborn and return to their village to once again claim the very blade in this temple and bring eternal peace to the land. _

_ But as Four ran for the sanctuary now, it wasn’t to escape a wind storm. He forced himself to keep his eyes on the stone building ahead of him and to not look for his grandfather among the bodies that littered the streets, to not listen to the screams or get distracted by the buildings of his hometown burning. Death and magic were invading the village, and the sanctuary was the only place he could think of to go. _

_ “Grandfather?” Four called once he reached the moss-covered sanctuary. “Grandfather?!" _

_ Surely the one who taught him to come here would be here already? But only his own echoes replied to his cry.  _

_ Four started to panic. He threw himself down and pleaded with the Goddess that she would send her hero now. They needed him more than ever. _

_ He heard footsteps on the stone walkway behind him and turned around with eyes full of hope. _

_ It was a boy with pale purple skin and red eyes. A being of a species Four had never seen. Magic crackled around him like lightning and made the hair on the back of Four’s neck stand up. But the thing that terrified Four the most was that the Magic Cap was sitting on his head. He was definitely not the answer to Four’s prayers. _

_ “Move, Hylian. I’m taking the sword.” _

_ “The sword is for the hero….” The words tumbled out of Four’s mouth before he really realized what he was saying. _

_ “The Hylian ‘hero’ is a myth!” The temple shook as the sorcerer screamed. “The one who has been rotting in that coffin for the past seventeen years was a con artist who used that old fairytale to trick our village into treating him like a king!” _

_ The sorcerer stretched out his hands, and Four was blown back by a fierce gust of wind, slamming against the pedestal of the sword. _

_ “My master alone made this Magic Cap. Give a Minish a few years, and he can make an item so powerful it can grant any wish! The Minish are so much stronger than you magic-less Hylians. We should be the ones ruling the world from that castle in Hyrule! Not waiting around like loyal dogs for some Hylian fairytale character to take advantage of the Minish’s good nature again.” _

_ “Your master made the Magic Cap? You’re Vaati?!” Four exclaimed. _

_ Vaati smiled, his teeth were sharp. “Hard to recognize me now, isn’t it? When I’m dripping with so much power?” _

_ “Ask your master, Vaati!” Four pushed himself up weakly. “Why would he make the Magic Cap for the hero if he believed him to be a fake?!” _

_ “Master Ezlo says my youth blinds me. True, I wasn’t born yet when that fake ‘hero’ was living here, but I’m glad for it. It means I can see the lie crafted by selfish Hylians for what it truly is—a way to manipulate us Minish into serving you!” _

_ Vaati put a foot on Four’s chest, smirking as the other teen struggled beneath his boot. _

_ “After I kill you, I’ll have killed every Hylian in this village. And then I really want to simply destroy the sanctuary and bury that sword forever. However, unlike Hylians, Minish keep their word. I shall hand over this sword to that mask salesman who helped me.” Vaati put more weight on his foot, crushing the air out of Four’s lungs. “How many rupees do you think he could sell the Hylians’ sacred Four Sword for?” _

_ Four kicked at Vaati’s back leg. The ex-Minish, still unused to his new body, tumbled to the ground. Four took the opportunity and grabbed the sword, determined to take it far away from Vaati, but as soon as his hand brushed the handle, Four screamed. _

_ There was magic in the sword. _

_ Four should have assumed so. And it attacked him, viciously tearing his mind apart. Four couldn’t release his grip on the sword despite the pain so he pulled and pulled, desperately trying to slide his hand off of the sword, but the blade instead came out of the stone pedestal. _

_ Four fell to the ground, the magic weapon still heavy in his hand, and he shook like he was being struck by lightning. He reached out with his other hand toward Vaati who stepped back, young red eyes wide and scared. _

_ Coward!  _ _   
_ _ Help!  _ _   
_ _ Heartless!  _ _   
_ _ Focus! _

_ Four curled up around the blade. His vision swam, doubling then doubling again. Then everything exploded into white. _

_ His head hurt, but Vaati would pay!  _ _   
_ _ His head hurt, but was Grandpa really….?! _ _   
_ _ His head hurt, but at least he proved Vaati wrong. _ _   
_ _ His head hurt, but he had much bigger things to worry about. _

_ He heard, heard, heard, heard deep laughter. Something big and ethereal was forming out of the hole in the pedestal where the sword used to be. Wisps of darkness gathered and congealed until a vague face was formed out of it. Hair flowing and long, and his mouth had teeth that were overgrown like tusks. _

_ Like Vaati said, Hylians had no magic of their own, but that didn’t mean they didn’t possess a basic instinct to recognize power when they saw it. Four’s existence, existence, existence, existence was so new and fragile that the sheer strength of this being’s aura overwhelmed and threatened to tear him, him, him, him into shreds where he lay. _

_ Vaati’s new sorcery was probably the only thing that allowed him to remain standing rather than being vaporized instantly as he stood frozen in terror just below the beast. _

_ Suddenly, in a burst of orange and black diamonds, a strange man appeared. He carried a sword which he flourished to clean it of fresh blood that dripped off of its tip, a spray of red splattered over the wall to desecrate a carved mural of the hero. _

_ Then the man swept his arms to billow out his cape and kneel before the floating energy. _

_ “Ghirahim, you have killed the king of the Twili Kingdom.” _

_ The deep voice seemed to come from the ceiling, the walls, inside Four’s mind, mind, mind, mind. _

_ Ghirahim flinched. “I couldn’t help myself, my master. Until the Four Sword was removed, I was confined to my sword form, and that royal mortal humiliated me by wielding me like a common blade! I’ve fantasized his death for years.” _

_ “Your bloodlust clouds your judgement. I cannot return fully until I have enough magic power to overpower the seal of the Master Sword. The magic that is bestowed upon the leader of the Twili Kingdom would have been a useful addition.” _

_ “That power is not lost, Master!” Ghirahim said quickly. “The princess will receive it after her coronation.” _

_ “The Twili princess is more clever than her father. She will not be as easily deceived into surrendering her powers.” _

_ Ghirahim curled his fists. _

_ “Fortunately for you, you can correct your mistake. The magic of the Twili follows the throne, not the bloodline. Through your rashness, you have brought a time of political instability. Take advantage of that and place someone else on the throne who will be more willing.” _

_ The grey-skinned demon smiled. “I know just the one.” _

_ “However, the magic of the Twili ruler will not be enough. I need much more. And I sensed many weak-hearted magicians during my imprisonment. I sense one in Lorule, another in the Temple of Souls, even the leader of the Yiga Clan could be of some use.” _

_ Then Four saw, saw, saw, saw Ghirahim finally look at Vaati. _

_ The sorcerer ex-Minish scrambled backward, throwing bursts of magic to try to cover his escape, but Ghirahim batted the attacks away like they were flies. With two long strides he reached the boy and grabbed Vaati by the back of his collar to hold him high above the ground toward his master. _

_ “What about this child as an appetizer?” _

_ Vaati struggled, but his magic was too chaotic and uncontrolled in his terror to do anything to help him. “Master Ezlo! Help me!” _

_ Ghirahim’s master opened his jaw wide to smile. “I will have Ghirahim kill not only your precious master but every Minish in this village if you don’t surrender your magic to me.” _

_ “Take it! Take it, please!” Vaati trembled, his legs curled up and hands covering his face as if to hide himself, wishing he could return to his smaller size. _

_ The floating darkness cackled.  _

_ Then Vaati screamed. Magic was forcefully sucked out of his skin and into the aether in front of him until the ex-Minish’s head drooped and eyes closed as he exhaled. _

_ Then Vaati fell. But what hit the ground was the burnt remains of the Magic Cap and a round mask—pale purple with a large red eye. _

_ “A decent start. Go, my servant. Bring me more magic.” _

_ Ghirahim bowed once more before disappearing instantly, the same way he appeared. Then the sentient dark magic, as if caught in a breeze, drifted away, out of the sanctuary and into the dark forest beyond. _

_ Four, Four, Four, Four was left there dizzy, scared, sore, confused. He assumed it was good they didn’t notice him, him, him, him though. _

_ After a horrifyingly empty moment, something else entered the sanctuary. _

_ Enemy! _ _   
_ _ Grandpa? _ _   
_ _ What now?! _ _   
_ _ Survivors? _

_ It was a Hylian, but not one he, he, he, he had never seen before. He wore a bulging backpack with odd, scary, weird, suspicious masks tied to the outside. He shuffled forward, kicking aside the scraps that used to be one of the most powerful Minish-created items and instead picked up the Vaati mask. _

_ He smiled. _

_ As he turned to leave the sanctuary, he turned his neck slowly to look at Four, Four, Four Four. _

_ What are you doing with that?!  
_ _ Help me!  
_ _ What are you looking at?  
_ _ Who are you? _

_ His smile split his face to the point where it seemed it shouldn’t have been possible. _

_ “You’ve met with a terrible fate, haven’t you?” _

* * *

“I stayed with the Minish for a little while, and they helped me—us—as best they could. They’re so kind. But all our family, all our friends were…. We couldn’t bear to live there anymore.”

Four played the role of counselor so long that it was unusual to see him on the other side, as the one who needed comfort.

“So we took the sword and found the safe house. Legend and Hyrule together helped us. They reunited us, and the sword’s been in the basement ever since.”

“I thought people didn’t want the hero to come back.” Wind said slowly. “I thought they said he did a bad job. Like, didn’t he get a whole bunch of people killed or something?”

“I’ve held the hero’s blade and seen the very evil that threatens to destroy this land.” Four brought a hand to his forehead. “I hope to Hylia he returns or a lot more people than just the champions are going to die this time. That’s why I’ve kept the Four Sword here to hide it from Ghirahim and the evil and to keep the Minish out of the crossfire. The Minish will send the hero here when he returns to the sanctuary looking for it.”

Sky spent most of his previous life living in the Village of the Blue Maiden—now apparently renamed officially the Village of the Four Sword. The Minish especially were so kind and welcoming to him even in the aftermath of what happened in the last fight with Demise.

There would probably still be Minish there who remembered him in that village. Would they still welcome him now? Even after all the destruction the Four Sword attracted to their peaceful village? Or would they despise him now after he wasn’t there to protect their Hylian citizens from Vaati? Would Four hate him if he found out who he truly was?

“So Sky?”

Sky’s eyes blew wide, and he tried to calm his racing heart.

“Does that answer your question about the Four Sword?”

Sky nodded his head a little too fast. “Yes, thank you.”

Four’s gaze lingered on Sky like he was searching for something. Sky couldn’t take it. He announced he was going to nap upstairs and all but flew up the steps.

He lay on his back and stared up at the ceiling in complete mortification. His brain struggled to process everything, and he tried to find a glimmer of hope to hold on to within it all. But the only thing he could think of now was to  _ beg _ Hylia that the others heeded his words and didn’t for some reason pull the Master Sword.

Sky wasn’t ready. He hadn’t prepared at all for the fight with Demise this time. 

He knew he couldn’t let a defeatist mindset take control, but if when he had the Minish’s most powerful blade, the Sheikah’s most advanced technology, and the support of every kingdom in Hyrule and he still couldn’t truly defeat Demise, could he ever?

He should be planning. He should be sprinting to the Lost Woods. He should be making up for lost time. But instead, selfishly, all he could think of was Sun.

He loved her. He hadn’t seen her in a hundred years, and he missed her so much. She was always so smart. She would know what to do. And her smile alone would give him the strength to do it. But the second he stepped outside the safe house wards, Demise would know exactly where he was and the battle would begin.

He pulled out some paper. It was good that Wind hadn’t left the safe house yet. 

Because now he could send her one last letter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So is it really info-dumping/exposition when it happens 11 chapters in? haha Anyway, I hope you enjoyed all the juicy details and answers that came with this chapter. To all the fans of Four, I'm sorry for holding out on you. Hopefully this satisfied you.
> 
> As I've written this fic, there've been more than a few things that I wish I had done better foreshadowing on, and exploring the controversy of the Hero is one of those things. I feel like the whole mythos just comes out of nowhere. Oh well.   
> And another regret is that I realized this week that there's a side plot that I think I've missed an opportunity to use, but I'm not going to mention what it is just in case I can somehow figure out a way to make it work. As if this story doesn't have enough going on. haha We'll see though.
> 
> From my outline, we're actually halfway through this fic now. (Although I seem to revise my outline daily, so we'll just have to wait and see if this estimate is right.) And by now I should definitely know how this fic should end, but I'm actually still writer's blocked on it. I really want the end of this fic to be satisfying not only because this story has been relying so hard on suspense but also because of the amazing response it is getting. I really want you guys to feel satisfied with how it ends, so I need it to be good. Don't worry. I'll keep brainstorming, and I'll keep reading your comments. Who knows? Maybe something will inspire me.
> 
> So I've been meaning to list their ages, but I keep forgetting. So here you go:
> 
> Hyrule: like 1700 or something (un-aging half-fairy, you know?)  
> Time: 37  
> Warrior/Twilight: 27  
> Sky: 20  
> Legend: 17  
> Wild: he guesses somewhere around 17 (amnesia, you know?)  
> Four: 16  
> Wind: 13
> 
> Thanks always for the amazing support and feedback you guys have been giving this fic! It's amazing, and I appreciate it all!


	12. Rule 12: Make Your Bed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously: Sky learns about Four's backstory.

After convincing Four that he was alright, Wind wandered through the forest around the safe house. The safe house didn’t seem so safe anymore knowing what dangerous things were under the floorboards. But where else could he go? He needed to clear his head.

He climbed a tree and sat in its branches to watch the sunset while still trying to shake the unsettling feeling of some strange entity crawling through his mind and twisting his thoughts.

Whatever that thing was, Time had to know about it. It was too much of a coincidence that they looked the same. He would have to ask him when he returned.

“Hey!”

Wind almost fell out of the tree as he flinched at the sudden sound and vibration in his bag. He opened it and pulled out the glowing, light blue charm.

“Why are you in a tree?” Tetra’s voice was like she was scolding a toddler.

“Are you ever going to give me a proper charm like yours so I can see you too?”

“Nope.”

Wind couldn’t help a bit of a smile come to his face. He missed her.

“Did you need something?”

“Yeah. Just letting you know I’m coming back!”

Wind paused. “Coming back where?”

“To Hyrule, dummy. We’re about three days away from Lurelin. You won’t believe the haul we have! We’re gonna be richer than the king of Hyrule once we sell all this stuff in Castle Town.”

“No!” The word slipped out before Wind could control himself.

“Excuse me?”

“You can’t come back yet. N-not that I don’t want you to come back, but….”

“In case you forgot, I’m the captain, and I can very much do whatever I want.”

“You don’t understand! Ghirahim’s still in Castle Town.” Wind’s voice suddenly got soft. “He was right in front of me, Tetra. And I couldn’t…. I was too….”

_ It was all Tetra’s idea. Like she would let anyone else take credit for any of her plans. _

_ It was so second nature for Wind to follow her lead that he hadn’t even questioned how she figured that the strange, caped man she saw walking through Castle Town had money ready to be pickpocketed. She had an eye for these sorts of things. _

_ She and Wind trailed the man with the strange haircut and pale skin through the busy streets. Tetra said the only reason she took Wind on these sorts of missions was that the others in her crew would stand out too much. No one usually batted an eye toward kids doing odd things. _

_ Eventually, they trailed him down an alleyway and into a strange, abandoned building on the edge of town. _

_ Wind started to get an uneasy feeling, but Tetra didn’t have time to entertain him getting cold feet. _

_ “Whatever, you big baby. Stay out here then.” _

_ But every minute Wind was alone in the alley, the feeling of dread only grew worse. Finally he forced himself to go in after her. _

_ “That’s all it does?!” An outraged voice echoed from the opposite side of the warehouse. _

_ As Wind crept closer, he heard someone blubbering and begging. _

_ “You get your grubby hands on one of Bellum’s dried up tentacles, wave it like a magic wand, and think you can call yourself a great magician? You don’t even have any magic of your own do you, chancellor?” _

_ “Please! When I saw you, I knew our master must be close to returning. I thought I could help—” _

_ There was a sharp cry of pain when the begging abruptly stopped. Wind froze where he was hidden behind some barrels stacked along the walls. _

_ “A demon disguising himself as a Hylian and infiltrating the government is clever. But if this shriveled arm is the best help you could give me, it’s clearly not worth the risk of you blabbing.” _

_ Someone snapped their fingers and then everything went silent. _

_ Wind peaked his head out from around the barrel to see that the mysterious man had disappeared. There were tiny orange diamonds floating where he stood but those soon disappeared as well. _

_ Wind had seen people stabbed before. He was traveling with pirates after all. He knew that the wound that went through the chancellor’s chest was fatal, and the sight didn’t shock him as much as it probably should have. _

_ Instead, his attention was drawn to the stone statue that stood nearby. It was Tetra. _

_ Wind didn’t want to believe it. He walked toward it slowly. “Tetra?” _

_ Her body was positioned with her sword in mid-strike. _

_ He reached out and just brushed her shoulder with his left hand when something zapped up his arm. His fingers paled and turned grey where they touched her. The grey pallor traveled up his forearm, and Wind jumped back in terror, watching in shock as it abruptly stopped—the gray ending just below his elbow. _

_ He lost all feeling in his hand and arm, and it suddenly weighed a ton. He dared not touch it. _

_ Wind stared at Tetra in absolute horror as his world crumbled down around him. His best friend had been turned to stone. _

Wind shook himself out of his year-old memory, apparently shaking loose some tears from his eyes in the process.

“I can’t lose you again.”

Tetra was silent. He thought she would tease him for his voice cracking or at least call him a wuss for the tears streaking down his face. Apparently for the first time in her life she had nothing to say.

“I can’t lose you again just because I’m not brave enough to face him.”

“Wind, is that why you didn’t come with us?” Her voice was softer than he’d ever heard it. “I never expected you to fight Ghirahim.”

“He tried to kill my captain. I couldn’t just—”

“Your captain was scared. Your captain was running away. You were the bravest one between us.”

Wind shook his head, but Tetra cut him off before he could say anything.

“But not for long! I’m done being scared.” A bit more of that usual Tetra confidence started to shine through in her voice. “I can’t let fear run my life. So I’m coming back.”

“Tetra—”

“And I expect my best friend to be standing on the Lurelin docks in three days or I’m keelhauling you! Understood, sailor?”

“Aye, captain.”

“Thank you, Wind. It’ll be nice to see your stupid face in person.”

The stone’s glow faded after Wind said goodbye. It rested in his palm still warm from residual magic.

He wrapped his fingers around it and brought it to his chest. He would head out first thing tomorrow then. Lurelin was a long way away.

* * *

“Time, we get it. Back in the day you were in the army and you used to march for days without stopping uphill both ways. Us youngsters are so weak. Whatever. Just let us rest for five minutes!”

Time couldn’t help but smile a little at Legend’s overdramatic complaining. “It was actually uphill both ways in the snow but close enough.”

“So can we stop?” 

Wild was on Time’s blind side so he had to turn his head to look at the kid, though he probably could have pictured the puppy-dog eyes well enough.

Time could feel his own eyelids drooping until the marks on his face heated up and chased that sleepiness away. Time rubbed a hand over the colorful marks as if to calm a worried horse that sensed some unseen danger up ahead.

“Five minutes only. No sleeping.”

“Thank the Golden Goddesses!” Legend declared before collapsing immediately onto the ground in a pile of overreaction.

Hyrule and Twilight didn’t seem nearly as tired and instead seemed very curious about a strange mushroom they found along the path.

Wild flopped on his back with his arms outstretched in the overgrown grass.

“No sleeping.” Time leveled one of his infamous glares at the kid.

Wild gave a thumbs up. He’d only close his eyes for a minute.

_ He was convinced there was treasure hidden in the half-submerged bones of a beast that had long fallen in since bokoblins kept hanging out in the area. But as he climbed up the side of the huge skull, one misplaced foot sent him plummeting straight into the broiling mud pits. _

_ Not being able to die was odd and kind of creepy if he thought too hard about it, but his strange ability had never scared him. In fact, it usually made him less afraid than he normally should have been about trying stupid things like stealing the weapons off a sleeping hinox or trying to sneak into Gerudo Town. It hadn’t ever been something he feared—until that day.  _

_ He was choking, trying desperately to keep his head above the muck and get his arms and legs to move. Yet the more he struggled, the more he got sucked down. He wasn’t that great of a swimmer to begin with and the mud made it impossible. _

_ Would he be stuck there forever? Pulled underneath the surface drowning eternally? These terrifying thoughts were firsts, and Wild wondered if Hylia wouldn’t answer his prayers for rescue because after all, how selfish was it of him—one who couldn’t die—to ask for such a thing? _

_ He felt something grab the back of his shirt collar and haul him backward like a mother cat to a rowdy kitten. _

_ When he got the mud out of his eyes, he saw a strange man standing above him. He looked a little scary with one scarred eye and strange blue and red tattoos on his face, but Wild wouldn’t have cared less if a moblin had been the one to rescue him. _

_ “What is wrong with you, kid?” _

_ Wild tried to laugh but ended up coughing up some mud that must have got into his mouth. _

_ And as he lay there, gasping and completely exhausted on the edge of the mud pit, he wondered—not for the first time but much more seriously—what  _ was _ wrong with him. How had he come to be this way? _

Wild felt something shake him, and only then did he realize he had fallen asleep. The wolf—no, Twilight apparently—was looking at him with as much concern as a canine could muster.

He gave Twilight a smile and patted him on the head. “Thanks for waking me.”

Twilight snorted and shook Wild’s hand off, but all the same, he remained at Wild’s side.

As he attempted to sit up, Wild suddenly felt about as exhausted as he had been in the mud pits, and he felt a headache starting to pound. He groaned and flopped down over the wolf’s body miserably.

“Even though you’re cursed, it’s good that you know how it happened. We can fix you.”

Twilight’s ears flicked, and he gave a low whine, trying to turn to look at him better.

A sudden tidal wave of emotion swept over Wild, likely tied to the exhaustion.

“I’ve been dying and coming back for about half a year now. But the first time I remember waking up was in a tomb. It was a Sheikah tomb built like it was supposed to be for royalty, but it didn’t have any name on it. Why would someone go to such lengths to bury me so well, but not even put my name on it?”

Wild raked his hands through Twilight’s fur, digging out all the twigs and briars that had become caught.

“I’ve traveled to Castle Town, Hateno, Lurelin, the stables, anywhere there were lots of Hylians looking for my family, but I found no one. They’re either somewhere hiding in the mountains or I met them and they lied to me.” 

Wild felt tears coming unbidden. He buried his face in the fur so no one would see.

“I’m not sure how old I am, but I clearly died young. What could I have possibly done in the little time I’d been alive for my family to be so ashamed of me that they wouldn’t claim me?”

There were footsteps. Wild quickly rubbed his tears and avoided looking Time in the eye.

“Get up. Five minutes is over.” Time’s voice was quick and stern.

Another impossible wave of exhaustion swept over Wild, and he sank further into Twilight’s fur. “We’ve been walking all day, Time. Let us rest a little longer.”

“You don’t get it, do you? The woods don't want us to reach our destination. You won’t feel rested no matter how long you sleep here.”

Wild rolled his eyes, something he normally wasn’t brave enough or stupid enough to do. How could a bunch of trees  _ want _ anything—regardless of how creepy looking they were?

Time grabbed the back of Wild’s collar and yanked him to his feet, and the younger stumbled straight into Time’s armored chest.

Wild gripped Time’s arms while he tried to get his legs steady. Only then did he push himself off and stand independently.

Wild pouted, looking up and expecting to see Time’s trademark scowl of disappointment. He barely had the energy to be concerned when he finally noticed how brightly Time’s face tattoos were burning and how Time had his teeth gritted like he was in pain.

Wild opened his mouth to ask about it but his tongue was heavy, and he didn’t get his question out before Hyrule spoke.

“Time!”

Time and Wild’s heads snapped to look at Hyrule. He was crouched above Legend with a very worried look.

“I can’t wake him!”

Time went over and Wild wanted to follow, but he was afraid that his legs would fail him if he tried to move them. How was he this tired?

Time shook Legend roughly by the shoulders. Legend’s head just bobbled on his neck. He didn’t make any noise that he was conscious. It was a complete possibility that he wasn’t.

Time brought a hand to rub at the enflamed marks as they burned with another blast of pain when he heard a trumpet blast.

Time immediately drew his sword and scanned the trees.

“What was that?”

“Skull Kids. Hyrule, keep close to Legend. They might leave him alone because you’re a fairy.”

Wild had apparently fallen on his butt—his legs giving out at the worst time, and Twilight was trying to keep him awake as Wild scrolled through the Sheikah Slate to summon a weapon.

The first Skull Kid dropped down from a tree, and Time rushed toward it, putting himself between the boys and the creature.

Time felt the remnants of the Fierce Deity's spirit flare, driving the supernatural sleepiness away once more like an old lady chasing a cat off her porch. Time could almost feel the remnants of the Deity’s possessive magic emanating outward as if to declare his claim on Time. The Fierce Deity would never let his favorite vessel be claimed by anyone else. And as horrible as that sounded, Time was actually grateful in this strange situation.

He drew back his shield and bashed the Skull Kid, sending it flying backward dizzy and unbalanced. Unsurprisingly this triggered several more Skull Kids to drop down from the shadows.

Time was quickly overwhelmed. There seemed to be no end to these things as they latched on to his arms and legs, trying to drag him down into the ground in a cacophony of inhuman screeches, trumpet notes, and flying dirt.

Yet in the midst of it, he heard a snarl. Twilight threw himself into the fray. His teeth and claws made him very efficient in prying off the creatures, but for every one that Twilight managed to rip away, another two would take its place. Soon, even Twilight was overwhelmed, buried beneath wooden limbs and red eyes.

_ Boom! _

There was a flash of light blue and then the sound of screeching Skull Kids. Then another and another.

Time could only curl up with his arms over his head in hopes of avoiding the claws scratching him, the dirt that was being thrown on top of him, and now explosions!

Soon a particular tune was played on a Skull Kid trumpet and then as suddenly as they appeared, they had all retreated into the shadows.

Time slowly sat up, brushing dirt off of himself and pulling his legs out from under the thick layer of earth that covered them. Twilight was nearby, shaking his fur out and looking generally disheveled but not badly injured. Then they both turned to look at Wild.

He was laying on the ground in a similar freshly dug hole looking barely conscious, but he still held a glowing bomb in his hand.

“Take...that!” The words sounded labored, but he was still able to get a small smirk on his face.

Twilight went over and sniffed over Wild for injuries. Luckily it seemed the Skull Kids hadn’t hurt him.

Time paled. Had Wild not detonated his bombs, no one would have been able to do anything to prevent the Skull Kids from burying them alive to transform them into stalfos.

“Time. I have...an elixir...that might…help.”

Time sat next to Wild after he scooped him out of the shallow grave, and then he navigated the Slate under Wild’s direction, eventually ending up with five bottles of green potions in his hand.

“Enduring elixir. ...Gives stamina.”

Time propped the kid up to a sitting position so he could feed him the elixir.

Wild took a few deep breaths as the elixir took effect and finally opened his eyes fully for the first time since he woke up.

“You back, kid?”

Wild nodded, shakily standing up under his own power.

Time gathered the elixirs then joined Hyrule who was still watching over Legend.

“They didn’t even look at us. Just like you said.” Hyrule said as he helped lift Legend’s limp body up to a reclined sitting position. “What were those things?”

Time popped the cork out of the elixir bottle. “They’re what happens to children when they get lost in these woods.”

“How do you know that? How do you know so much about the Lost Woods?”

Time didn’t answer. He slowly poured the elixir down Legend’s throat.

Legend coughed, his chest heaving, but he opened his eyes weakly. “That was disgusting. What was that made of? Frogs?”

Hyrule smiled. “I think he’s back.”

“Help him up. We have to keep moving. They’ll come back again.”

Hyrule put Legend’s arm over his shoulders so he could help him keep upright.

Legend groaned. “I swear I’m gonna burn this forest down.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm not gonna lie that I wrote most of this chapter this morning, so I'm not super pleased with it. These past couple weeks have been insanely busy for me, so I was way behind on writing this. It ended up being really long and not as polished as I would like, but I hope you guys are still able to enjoy it.
> 
> I really wanted to make the Skull Kids and the Lost Woods creepier than they normally are. I mean, Skull Kids/Stal Kids and Stalfos are terrifying if you think about it. Did you think I did a good job?
> 
> Speaking of making things darker, I've been working on another LU fic for a while. Mostly planning and writing up some rough beginning chapter stuff. It's another supernatural-themed one, but it's much, much darker than this one. Nothing super crazy though. I'll write a post about it on my tumblr soon if you're curious:
> 
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/cixalealu
> 
> Just a reminder, I often give a mid-week status update for this fic (the Safe House) on my tumblr too. So feel free to follow if you want some chapter previews. You can also ask me questions there too if you don't feel like asking on AO3. Okay. Self-promo over.
> 
> As always, thanks for reading!


	13. Rule 13: Clean Up After Your Own Mess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously: Wind has a conversation with Tetra, and the others experience the dangers of the Lost Woods firsthand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: There is talk of dismemberment in the context of the Ordon massacre and its aftermath.
> 
> Note: This whole chapter is talking about Twilight's memory that Warrior saw using the Mast of Truth. If you need a refresher, it's back in chapter 9. :)

As a child, the Hyrule Cemetery terrified Warrior. The idea of bodies rotting in the ground underneath his feet was horrifying to him, and the fact that his mom made their family visit the memorial every year after his father’s death made for excellent nightmare fuel throughout his youth. But now as a grown adult, he was in the cemetery not in spite of being scared but rather  _ because _ he was scared.

When he arrived at Castle Town earlier that day, Warrior’s feet seemed to get heavier with every step closer to the castle he got. He couldn’t stop thinking of what would happen once he reported what he found out from Twilight about the battle at Ordon to the queen. Once he had to report that his father was a traitor.

Warrior would have to leave the army. He wouldn’t be dishonorably discharged necessarily. After all, he wasn’t the traitor. But in a profession all about reputation, no one would obey the orders of the son of a traitor—especially after suspiciously coming clean with the information years after the fact. If he was a low-ranking private, then he might have gotten away with a transfer to the middle of nowhere, but he was a captain with subordinates. There’d come a point where the job would get unbearable, and he’d have to quit the army completely for his own sanity.

But more than that, word would get out about the truth of the massacre at Ordon, and the angry families of the soldiers who were slaughtered would now have someone to finally blame and seek vengeance upon. He would have to move out of Hyrule for his own safety. And not just him either.

Worst of all, Warrior would have to look his aging mother in the face and tell her that she (and Warrior’s stepdad) had to flee the city because her first husband didn’t just die in a violent massacre—he was a traitor and responsible for the deaths of his fellow soldiers and the capture of the Ordonian citizens to a lifetime of slavery. It would be like killing her late husband all over again.

By the time Warrior got to the Castle gate, his feet were too heavy to move. Dread weighed on his fast-beating heart and sucked dry all the reserves of determination and righteousness he had.

A dangerous thought whispered in his head. He could just pretend he didn’t know. He could just walk away, and no one would know any better. Life—for him and for his family—could just continue like it always had. He didn’t  _ have _ to do this.

But he needed to tell the queen the truth of what happened that day. It was the right thing to do.

Warrior ran.

Now he stood staring down at the large stone monument that sat in a secluded section of the cemetery. One block of carved stone was all that was dedicated to the remains of the entire platoon stationed at Ordon Village who were butchered beyond recognition in a field just outside the town. Underneath Warrior’s feet somewhere in a mass grave of severed limbs and partial body parts was Warrior’s father—or whatever they could recover of him.

Warrior’s vacant gaze hadn’t moved from the monument as he wrestled internally with his shame and anger. It was useless to try to convey the betrayal he felt to an inanimate object. Why did he come here of all places? Like he expected to be able to demand his deceased father’s ghost for an explanation?

There was shuffling behind him. Normally Warrior would have spun around. His instincts he developed as a soldier should have activated instantly. However, Warrior was so deep in his misery that he didn’t honestly care who it was. He kept staring ahead.

A young girl entered from his peripheral vision. She wore a rather fancy pink dress that clashed magnificently with the dreary graveyard. In her hands, she held a small handful of flowers. She approached the memorial and knelt down. She brushed off dirt and leaves with a delicate hand and placed the flowers gently to rest against the stone slab.

She rose and took a second to inspect the placement before turning around. That’s when he realized who she was—Princess Dawn, the youngest daughter of Queen Dusk.

Old habits took over, and Warrior dropped to a bow.

She gave Warrior a respectful smile before she walked past him.

Before Warrior could buck up the strength to rise, he heard a voice.

“She insisted.”

Warrior’s head felt like a Hinox was sitting on it, but he managed to force himself to look up to see General Impa standing next to him, her spear in hand. Of course she would be here. Wherever there was royalty, you could bet there was a Sheikah nearby.

“She saw you from the castle window. She said you looked so sad that she couldn’t stand by and do nothing.”

Warrior didn’t count something as vague as “sad” among the many dark emotions he was feeling right now, but he could understand her confusion. Though the compassion was unwarranted—especially for someone like him. Warrior rose out of his bow and kept his eyes on the grave.

He should have thanked the kind princess, but he just couldn’t bring himself to be thankful that she brought the flowers because the son of the man who got all the men here killed was looking sad.

“I remember your father.” General Impa offered to fill in the silence. “He would  _ not _ stop putting in requests for his family to be moved out with him to Ordon because he missed them too much. I had to write him a sternly worded letter of my own to tell him to stop using up military postage.”

Warrior scoffed. “He always did put his family before every man, woman, and child in Ordon.”

He could feel General Impa’s red eyes on him, searching for the meaning of what he said.

The anger that had been boiling in Warrior hit a tipping point and had nowhere to go but explode out of him like Death Mountain. “For his family, he would betray an entire town to be kidnapped and enslaved. Because of his family, he would give his soldiers over to slaughter! Because of me!”

General Impa took a more solid stance. It wasn’t quite a battle stance, but it was something she could shift her weight in an instant to make it one. “You are implying something very serious, Captain. What proof do you have of this?”

“The one I reported who escaped the Twili Kingdom. He was an Ordonian. He was there! I saw—I mean,  _ he _ saw my father give the order to surrender the civilians….” Warrior dug his fingers into his hair. “He doesn’t deserve to be buried here. He doesn’t deserve this monument!”

Warrior punched the stone, gritting his teeth as his fingers ricocheted off the rock.

“Captain!” She grabbed one of his shoulders. “You need to pull yourself together and report this properly to the queen. Those were her orders, were they not?”

Warrior heard the implied,  _ So why are you in the cemetery instead of the throne room? _ loud and clear.

“I’m my father’s son, aren’t I?” Warrior’s eyes were wild and hysterical as he looked up at her. “Even though my family never truly had honor to protect, I couldn’t bring myself to do it.”

“Nothing will be done until there is a proper reinvestigation. That Ordonian survivor you mentioned will have to come to testify. Then the queen will decide what happens.”

Warrior shook his head. How could he tell the general that the survivor couldn’t testify because he was a wolf? And that the only reason why he knew this information was because of a magic mask that let him read his mind and see his past experiences first-hand?

The area over where Warrior’s soul should have been was aching. There was only so much Hyrule could do to restore his life energy. Warrior would have to slowly heal on his own. His chest hadn’t completely stopped hurting ever since he wore the Mask of Truth. He pressed a hand to it firmly like he would try to stem a bleeding wound.

“It doesn’t matter. I know it’s true. My father got a whole village captured and an entire unit killed.”

“Even so,” General Impa continued, “there’s still the burden of proof. One supposed witness’s word alone cannot prove anything—especially something this serious. No matter how convinced you are of his honesty.”

General Impa was an experienced leader. She knew how to boost morale and calm panic in subbordiants. She knew what war did to the psyche, and she was clearly using those skills with Warrior. Still, even if it was impossible to prove any of it, Warrior would know in his heart that his father was a traitor. He would feel the shame of it anyway.

“And besides, Captain. I’m very certain that the Twili did not kill those troops.”

Warrior’s mind blanked out. He looked up at the Sheikah with utter confusion.

“The Twili traditionally use short swords so they can dual-wield. The state those soldiers were in….” Impa seemed to hold back a shudder. “Even with their strength, there was no way Twili short swords could create the wounds the soldiers had.”

When he was viewing Twilight’s memories, he didn’t know exactly how or why the Twili ended up killing all the Hylian soldiers. He knew that the Twili originally promised that they would let the soldiers live if they didn’t interfere in the Twili capturing the civilians in Ordon, but Warrior just assumed automatically that the Twili went back on their word—that they caught up to them down the road after they finished kidnapping the citizens and killed them there. 

But was Impa saying that the Twili kept their word? That the Twili didn’t kill the soldiers?

“How do you know this?” he asked softly.

Impa brushed the dangling piece of hair out of her face. “I was part of the original investigation twenty years ago. Seeing the battlefield for myself, it was clear that something was very unusual about it. Even one-sided battles are chaotic, and we should have found at least some Twili swords or fallen enemy soldiers. And the absolute savagery that had to occur to leave the soldiers’ bodies in such states….” Impa shook her head. “As someone who has fought in this war since it’s start, I’ve never seen the Twili commit such violent, furious slaughter. Before or after that battle.”

Warrior felt dizzy. “So what happened to them?”  _ Who killed my father? _

“Judging from the wounds, the kind of sword that was used against them was ridiculously long and wide. But from the force that would have been required to slice some of those soldiers clean in half, the enemy would have been strong enough to hold a sword of that size without problems.”

“Lynel?” Warrior offered.

“That was my first thought too, but there aren’t any Lynels in that area. And even if there were, Lynel swords aren’t the correct proportions. And that doesn’t explain the giant shoeprints.”

Warrior’s brow furrowed. “Hinox don’t wear shoes.”

“Exactly. And if the castle’s investigation team’s estimations are to be believed, from the proportions of the prints, the owner would have had to have been about fifteen feet tall.”

“Not even the Gerudo are that tall.” Warrior wracked his brain, but he couldn’t come up with anything. “Wait. Did you say ‘owner’ as in there was only one person?”

“Yes. I made sure the search was very thorough, but we only found one set of large shoeprints. There was only one of these giant attackers.”

“That’s impossible.” One person couldn’t take down an entire group of trained soldiers.

“Exactly. There was entirely too much mystery in this battle for me.” Impa gripped her spear tightly. “So does your source remember seeing anything usual? I’d be very curious to know.”

Warrior shook his head. Twilight didn’t see any battle in his memory—just the chaos of the villagers being kidnapped, so there was nothing helpful there.

General Impa sighed. “I wish there was a witness from the battle who could tell us what happened. We had the list of soldiers stationed there, but because we couldn’t identify all of the bodies, we had no way of knowing if some of the soldiers escaped or not. With no idea who to look for, the investigation ended after that.”

Warrior felt the same disappointment. He really wished he could talk to that young soldier who defied Warrior’s father. He would have been really easy to identify too.

“Have you ever met a former soldier who has a scar on his face? Probably over his right eye?” Warrior figured he’d give it a shot and ask. “My source says he remembers a soldier who was injured severely right before the battle. It’s possible he left for medical treatment before the battle started. Maybe he could still be alive?”

Impa put a hand on her hip and cocked her head in thought. “Twenty years ago would make him forties or fifties most likely.”

“No, he was young,” Warrior corrected. “He was probably straight out of basic training. He would be younger than that.”

Impa considered that. “So maybe late thirties early forties ex-soldier with a scar over his right eye?”

Warrior opened his mouth to respond but then it hit him. Warrior felt the world spin as he repeated the very familiar description in his mind.

Warrior looked up at Impa with disbelief. “Time.”

“What?”

Warrior grasped his hair with his hands. “That soldier’s alive. I know him! I know where he is!”

He sprinted out of the cemetery. General Impa called after him, but he couldn’t stop. He ran all the way to the edge of town, stealing a horse on the way. He’d return it later. Right now, he had to get back to the safe house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is going to be back with the Lost Woods crew! Yay! We're getting close to the end of part 2.
> 
> It's crazy that so many of you have been reading for almost 30,000 words! Thank you so much!


	14. Rule 14: Don't Hide Injuries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously: Warrior discovers an important mystery about the massacre at Ordon and has a lead on a possible witness to the tragedy who is a very familiar face.

“We’re almost there! Don’t look back!”

Hyrule tried to block out the aching of his joints and the terrifying sound of rattling, wooden limbs as the Skull Kids pursued them. Instead, he readjusted his grip on Legend and kept moving forward.

“Come on! Stay with me!” he pleaded.

Legend’s grunt barely counted as an acknowledgment, but at least it meant he was still conscious. He would definitely collapse entirely without Hyrule’s support, but he was still able to walk. That’s all Hyrule needed.

Out of the corner of Hyrule’s eye, he could see Twilight dragging comatose Wild by his arm guard, which looked horribly uncomfortable, but it was probably the only part of Wild’s outfit that Twilight could really grip his teeth on that wouldn’t end up ripping.

Time was back behind them somewhere. Hyrule flinched with every one of his cries and loud swears. Hyrule had no idea how he had the energy to keep up the absolutely relentless fight, but he had a bad feeling that it had something to do with the scary magic that he sensed on him during Blood Moons.

He heard Twilight yip loudly when a Skull Kid fell from the trees and knocked Wild from his grip. Soon there were two then three that joined and they started to drag Wild away. Twilight snarled fiercely but was immediately overwhelmed again by several more cursed forest children.

“Time!” Hyrule screamed helplessly.

He wished he could do something, but ever since he entered the forest, it seemed his magic reserves had drained almost dry. He couldn’t manage anything other than just maintaining his passive fairy aura which seemed to be what was protecting him and Legend.

Out of nowhere, Time bulldozed the Skull Children like a Lynel. Hyrule had never seen him look so fierce. He had abandoned his sword long ago and was primarily using his shield. He swung it with one arm back and forth, forcing the enemies backward and then stomping on them.

With a battle cry, he finished his last swing, which knocked away the ones dragging Wild. With his other arm, he hefted Wild up like the boy was nothing more than a doll and tossed him so that he landed on Twilight’s back. Wild cried out, apparently having woken up from the shock of it all.

“Run!” Time roared.

With the way Time’s face was glowing, Twilight didn’t even seem to think twice. He launched himself forward, Wild clinging on to Twilight’s fur with all the strength he could muster.

Hyrule shook Legend, and with renewed adrenaline, he urged the two of them after Twilight as fast as he could get Legend’s legs to move.

They hadn’t gone very far when the path narrowed and the fog cleared as if being swept away by a soft breeze. And light! Light filtered through the foliage.

It was too sudden—the change from dark, misty horror into springy daylight. Hyrule flinched and almost stopped, terrified that he had somehow succumbed to the forest’s magic.

Suddenly, he felt his strength return to him. His magic was not only restored, but he felt power like he never had before. It brightened his eyes and tingled in his fingers ready and able to be used at a moment’s notice.

Something tugged in his soul, and he led Legend further into what was arguably a completely different woods. Was he hallucinating? He could have sworn he saw something small duck out of view out of the corner of his eye as they walked, but he didn’t dare stop. Something was calling to him onward. For all the wrong that the forest behind them felt, this forest seemed  _ right. _

“Hyrule?” Legend rubbed his face and blinked repeatedly as if waking up from a bad dream.

Hyrule smiled at Legend. “I think we made it!”

The two continued walking until they caught up with Wild and Twilight who were resting in the middle of some sunny clearing. Hyrule gently lowered Legend to the ground next to Wild who wore a similar dazed and exhausted expression.

Twilight was lying down, his tongue lolling out as he panted. He licked a few times at his claws which looked bloody, and Hyrule summoned magic to his fingertips. His magic answered his call for the first time since they entered this forest. He brushed his fingers over Twilight’s pelt and easily healed any wounds he found without the slightest bit of effort. Other than some scratches, it seemed Twilight was miraculously alright. He just needed some rest.

Wild and Legend were in similar states, luckily escaping with just shallow wounds. Every second their eyes seemed to brighten and the unnatural sleepiness of the Lost Woods seemed to bleed away.

“Where’s Time?” Legend asked, craning his neck to look down the path where they came from.

Twilight was already up and ready to charge back in when Time burst through into the meadow.When he saw them, it was like someone deflated an octo balloon.

Time crumpled to his knees. He peeled the heavy shield from his stiff fingers, and let it thump to the ground, freeing his hands so he could press them harshly to his face.

Hyrule went over quickly and tried to assess Time’s injuries. He had several deep gouges on his knees and elbows where his armor didn’t cover. He healed those easily with his boosted magic power, but when he tried to get Time to let him look at his face, Time pulled away and hissed in pain.

Time breathed harshly in and out through his fingers, which betrayed how much pain he was really in. Hyrule wondered if he could still heal him even without touching him, but when he tried, he came into contact with that unsettling scary magic he’d sensed on Time. Even with his boosted magic strength, he couldn’t do anything.

Eventually, Time’s breathing started to even out on his own, and he reluctantly dropped his hands. The tattoos on the older’s face were still glowing but not nearly as bright as earlier, and Time looked a lot less pained.

“I’m alright. Thank you.”

Hyrule gave a skeptical look. There was nothing alright about what happened in the Lost Woods, and he opened his mouth to protest when he saw something jump out from behind a bush.

Hyrule screamed, falling backwards as a small creature pounced on him and landed on his chest.

“Yahaha! I got you!” 

It looked like a strange plant at first glance. But when Hyrule looked closer, it was clear there was a mouth and eyes on the leaf and there were little nubs that seemed to move like limbs that stuck off the small creature.

“Uh, hello?”

“Time?” Legend called warily. “What are these things?”

Hyrule looked over to see that Legend too was being approached by similar-looking tree creatures. Legend kept scooting back until he bumped into a tree and then had to hold them back with his foot.

“They’re called Koroks.”

Everyone’s heads snapped toward the voice. It was a girl with green hair. She walked over to Wild and offered him a hand to help him stand.

“Koroks?”

“They’re spirits of the Korok Forest.” Her voice was calming and kind. A Korok leapt into her arms, and she laughed softly.

Hyrule felt drawn to her. There was something about her that he really liked, but he couldn’t put his finger on it. He approached her as if under a spell until something bright flashed in his face.

“Hey!” The ball of light glowed bright yellow. “Saria’s already got a fairy!”

Hyrule put his hands up and backed away. “Sorry!”

“Don’t mind her. We just don’t normally see your type of fairy here.” Saria put the Korok on her hip and fanned the fairy away from Hyrule’s face. “Why did you lead these adults here anyway?”

Hyrule shook his head. “I didn’t lead them anywhere. Time was the one who knew the way.”

Saria followed Hyrule’s gesture to Time. Her expression changed immediately.

Slowly she approached him as one would a stray cat. Time’s eye was wide as he watched her. For someone who just fought his way through the Lost Woods single-handedly, the look of apprehension on his face was strange.

The small girl reached up, her arms barely long enough to reach Time’s face. She gently guided him down until Time kneeled. She traced over his tattoos and gently drew a line along the scar over Time’s eye.

“Growing up was painful, wasn’t it?”

The corner of Time’s mouth flickered into a small, sad smile. “It’s good to see you again, Saria.”

She hummed. “Would you like to speak with the Great Deku Tree?”

Time jolted, a hand going instinctively to his tattoos. Saria grabbed his hand, which shocked him and froze the words in his mouth.

“Yes, you’ve made mistakes,” she avoided looking at his face, “but more than that, he will be happy to see his son again.”

Time’s eyes darted behind Saria toward a large tree in the middle of the meadow. A wide range of emotions flashed on his face—more than Hyrule had ever seen on him before. Saria smiled and Time took a breath before he slowly stood and disappeared around large tree roots.

Hyrule had a lot of questions, but before he could ask any, he was interrupted by Legend’s outburst.

“Okay! Enough! Get off me!” Legend thrashed his arms, sending the Koroks flying off his head and shoulders. They each sprouted little propellers from their heads and laughed as they circled Legend even as he tried to duck behind Wild.

“So, if these guys are spirits,” Wild gestured to the Korok jumping on his head, “what are you?”

“We are called Kokiri,” Saria answered. “We were children abandoned in the woods who came under the protection of the Great Deku Tree. We become Koroks when the Great Deku Tree says the time is right.”

“Huh.” Wild shrugged and giggled as he watched the Koroks chase after Twilight, toddling cutely on stubby, wooden legs.

“Saria,” Hyrule asked, “is that how Time knew how to get through the Lost Woods? He’s a Kokiri like you?”

“He was a Kokiri.” Saria’s eyes got distant. “His mother sought to hide in the Lost Woods from the Twili soldiers who invaded her village when Time was an infant. She managed to survive the journey through the woods and get Time to the Korok Forest before she succumbed to her injuries. But he didn’t stay for long.”

“He left?”

Saria nodded solemnly. “When Time had been here seven years and found out that the war his mother was escaping was still going on, he left the Korok Forest to grow up and join the Hylian army. We never knew if he made it or not.”

“I was pretty sure he became a Skull Kid.” A voice drew their attention to another Kokiri who sat in the trees above them.

“Well, you were wrong, Mido!”

Mido, the boy Kokiri, rolled his eyes and sat back against the tree trunk. His fairy buzzed around him lazily.

“Not that I don’t find Time’s childhood  _ fascinating _ ,” Legend said while dumping a Korok on the ground that had somehow gotten in his hat, “but we’re looking for the Master Sword.”

Mido scoffed. “You think just ‘cause you survived the Lost Woods you can come in here demanding access to the most powerful sword in existence?”

Legend glared at Mido and started saying something about having no problem throwing hands with a kid, but Saria intervened before the two could start fighting further.

“You’ll need the Great Deku Tree’s permission to see the sword. I can take you to him.”

“The Deku Tree has already granted us permission.” Time appeared again, looking lighter and even happier than he’d ever looked before.

For all the bad that the Lost Woods brought out, the Korok Forest brought out that much good.

“This way then.” Saria led them deeper into the forest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise update! I've been on a roll with these chapters recently. I even have the next chapter already pretty much done. So let me know if you want me to update in one week or in two weeks.
> 
> The next chapter will be the last in this second part. We're getting into the home stretch, everyone! How do you think it's going to end? (No, seriously. I still haven't planned out the final battle/aftermath, and I'm looking for ideas/inspiration.)
> 
> Thanks again to everyone reading. It's so encouraging.


	15. Rule 15: Celebrate Each Other's Victories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously (on Avatar): The finally get through the Lost Woods, and Time gets to reunite with some familiar faces.

The strange, green-haired Kokiri girl led them to another section of the meadow. When they came around the corner, they saw it.

The Master Sword was stuck point-down into a flat stone. It looked like it was in pristine condition despite being exposed to the elements. The closer Twilight got to it, the more he felt an undeniable power radiating off of it.

Twilight got chills as he knew of only one other time he’d been close to a sword this powerful—the sword the Twili King carried. (The same sword that mysteriously disappeared after the Twili King had been assassinated.)

The Master Sword was small enough to obviously be a Hylian weapon and would have been utterly unremarkable if not for the obvious power it held.

On the other hand, the Twili King’s sword was huge even in a Twili’s grip, and the blade was jagged and made from some mysterious dark metal.

He had a hard time thinking that a blade as unassuming as the Master Sword could really hold the title as ‘most powerful blade in existence’—that it could be more powerful than the blade of the Twili King—but Twilight’s knowledge of magic swords was very lacking.

“So...now what?” Wild asked. “Does he have to pull the sword out or say some magic words or what?”

“I thought Sky said we  _ shouldn’t _ pull the sword,” Hyrule pointed out.

Saria shrugged. “You can just ask her.”

“Ask who? The sword?” Legend raised an eyebrow.

When Saria nodded, Wild perked up. “The sword can talk?!”

Wild skipped over to the blade and knelt down to wave. “Hi, Mr. Sword! I’m Wild!”

There was a burst of light, knocking Wild on his butt, and something spun out of the blade.

Wild found himself staring straight into the expressionless blue face of an armless fairy. A very distinctively feminine fairy.

“Sorry.  _ Miss _ Sword.” Wild laughed awkwardly.

“Where is my Master?” The fairy’s voice was staccato and clipped yet almost sounded like she was singing. In a way, it reminded Twilight of the strange lilt that the Twili language had.

“What do you know? The sword can talk.” Legend crossed his arms.

The fairy did what seemed like mid-air cartwheels until she was leveling her blank stare at Legend. “I am Fi. I am the spirit of the Master Sword. And if my master is not here, then why have you come?”

Legend looked over his shoulder toward Twilight. Fi spun and flipped until she was in front of the wolf. She hovered above him despite having legs and the flaps of her cape billowed outward in an imaginary breeze. She looked down on him like a strange bird of prey.

Twilight shrunk down under her gaze. Her pupil-less eyes reminded him of the Twili too.

“This one was cursed by dark magic. There is a 95% chance I can eliminate him in one strike.”

Hyrule threw an arm between the spirit and the wolf. “Please don’t eliminate him! We’d be most grateful if you were to break the curse on him though.”

Fi drew back slightly. “He need only touch my blade to purge the darkness from him.”

“May we?” Hyrule asked with big eyes.

“No.” Fi twirled around the group until she returned to hovering above the Master Sword.

“What?!” Legend shouted. “We did not almost get buried alive by possessed tree demons just for a  _ sword  _ to tell us no.”

“Is there some way we could work out a trade?” Wild dug out his slate and summoned his wallet that was impossibly stuffed with rupees. “Many of the spirits I’ve met agreed to help me as long as I gave them something in exchange. So do you need rupees? Materials?”

Fi turned her head toward Wild, and Wild got the distinct feeling that even though she seemed incapable of facial movements that she was angry.

“Your jokes have never been funny, champion.”

Wild flinched, as something painful pinched in his brain. He shook his head and the discomfort cleared after a moment.

“I only need one thing,” Fi continued.

“And what’s that?” Time spoke with unveiled suspicion.

“My master,” she said finally. “There is danger, and he has not come for me nor can I sense him. I must return to him immediately.”

“If we take you to your master afterward, will you help Twilight?” Wild asked hopefully.

Time and Legend shared a look of skepticism that only experienced cynics could manage.

“But Sky said….”

“Hyrule,” Wild said gently, “this is our only way to help Twilight. We have no choice.”

Hyrule couldn’t explain the bad feeling he was getting. He looked up to Time, but the elder just shrugged, looking like he was already calculating how big of a headache tracking down the sword’s master would be.

“Alright. We’ll help you if you help us. It _ sounds _ fair enough.” Legend crossed his arms as someone who had personal experience with getting ripped off.

“Very well,” Fi said. “I will purge the darkness from your friend.”

Everyone’s eyes turned to Twilight who slowly started to walk forward. Fi spun and disappeared back inside the blade with a flash.

Twilight could feel his heart start to pound as he reached out with a tentative paw toward the holy blade. The second he made contact, light burst out of the blade.

The divine magic shot up his leg, tearing through his veins like lightning up his shoulder and centering finally on his forehead.

Twilight wobbled on shaky limbs as his vision immediately left him. His head throbbed as the dark crystal in his head writhed in intense battle with the light magic. The two powers fought with Twilight’s skull as a battleground. It was a pain unlike anything he had felt before—even when he was first forcibly transformed into this beast form.

The light magic was cold and ruthless, squeezing and pushing the dark magic out of Twilight’s brain with no thought to the collateral damage Twilight might suffer.

With a final scream, he felt something snap. The dark power that contained him to this form had lost its control, and Twilight’s body reeled in an effort to reform back to its Hylian shape.

A whole new pain of stretching and unfolding and rearranging dragged Twilight to the edge of consciousness. He curled in on himself and pleaded for the pain to stop. He didn’t know exactly when his howling had turned into human screams, but it wasn’t until he felt someone’s fingers on his neck that he snapped to awareness.

Instinctively, he slapped the hand away and scooted back. His limbs were sore and his eyes and senses felt dulled and raw, but he caught the sight of his own hand in his peripheral vision.

“Twilight?”

Twilight stared at his hands, feeling the very not-clawed digits. His nose that wasn’t wet. His eyes that had human tears streaming down from them from both emotion and pain.

He looked up at the others who were watching him with caution. No one wanted to get too optimistic.

“He’s got no ears!” Wild cried.

Twilight’s hands flew to the sides of his head. His tight cowl was still in place. He pulled it back and his long, Hylian ears sprang out.

Twilight smiled. In the Twili Kingdom, showing your ears was considered taboo. It felt so good to let his ears be uncovered again.

“My ears seem fine to me.” Twilight’s voice was a little gravely from either the transformation of his vocal chords or from the screaming. He coughed a few times to clear his throat.

The tension seemed to break and everyone took in a deep sigh of relief. Twilight shakily stood on two feet for the first time in months and loved every second of it.

“Aw. Another tall one?” Hyrule whined dramatically at the devastating revelation.

“He’s not even that tall. Yall're just short.” Time fully embraced the glares that everyone leveled toward him.

Wild rolled his eyes as he touched the slate to the mysterious orange and black crystal that dropped out of Twilight's head earlier. It disappeared into his inventory in a flash of blue. Maybe Legend could have fun experimenting on it later.

Legend approached Twilight and stuck out his hand. “Congrats on being uncursed. You’re welcome at the safe house anytime.”

Twilight gratefully returned the handshake. “Thanks.  _ Really _ . I can’t even begin—”

Fi suddenly appeared again and floated inches from Twilight’s face. “I helped you. Now take me to my master or I shall smite you where you stand.”

“Right away, ma’am.” Twilight’s voice was high and strained.

He stumbled over to the pedestal, still remembering how to do proper bipedal motion. Removing the blade was actually much easier than it seemed. When the blade was free, a scabbard magically appeared on Twilight’s back.

Time was the only one who noticed how Twilight slid the blade into the scabbard on the first time with practiced ease. Time didn’t allow his surprise nor subsequent concern appear on his face at the fact that someone who  _ should _ have been nothing more than a slave in the Twili Kingdom was trained in swordsmanship. Alarm bells rang in Time’s head. Now he really, really wished he didn’t lose his sword somewhere in the Lost Woods.

Time was slowly making his way over to place himself subtly between Twilight and the kids when a sudden darkness overtook the forest.

Time’s face brands flared with even more life than they had been in the Lost Woods. Hyrule made a noise like he had been punched in the gut, reaching out to grip Legend on the shoulder for support.

“A Blood Moon? Now?!” Legend cursed.

Hyrule gasped for breath as he lost control of his glamor and his fairy wings reformed against his will. “It’s only been a few days at most!”

“I don’t think this is a coincidence,” Time growled, glaring with his one good eye at the Master Sword.

“Everybody, hold on to me!” Wild ordered as he readied his slate with a rapidly weakening hand.

“No!” Time yelled. “Put the sword back!”

But it was too late. Wild had already started the teleportation process, and soon they were whisked out of the Korok Forest in ropes of blue light as the Blood Moon blazed even brighter than normal above them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoo! End of part 2! Yay! Part 3 should be the end, so we're on the homestretch!
> 
> So Twilight's back to being human again (and he can have actual dialogue!!!)!
> 
> Writing Fi was lots of fun. I tried to make her a little cold to match with how the Master Sword is depicted in the LU, but I think it actually works because it makes her personality foil with Ghirahim well. Both of them are spirits of swords and in a way violence is something they are built for. I kind of thought of them like the Saiyans in Dragon Ball. They're just wired to fight.
> 
> Anyway, so part 3 will be out in two weeks unless I get a zap of inspiration and I get it done faster. I usually give update notices on the LU discord and my tumblr (tumblr[dot]com/blog/cixalealu).
> 
> Thanks to everyone who's been keeping up with this story! I appreciate it! Thank's so much! This has been so fun!


	16. Page 3—Rule 16: Sky is Not to Be Left All By Himself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously: The Lost Woods crew (Time, Legend, Wild, Twilight, Hyrule) meet Fi. They agree to take Fi to her master if she cures Twilight of his curse. Twilight is human again, but a Blood Moon happens immediately. Wild teleports them out of the Lost Woods.

They didn’t have time to enjoy being hundreds of miles from the Lost Woods nor the opportunity to fully celebrate Twilight’s curse being broken.

The second the blue Sheikah light cleared and they found themselves standing crammed on the shrine platform, Wild collapsed. Twilight caught him only on reflex, barely managing to keep his head from hitting the ground.

“Wild? Wild!” Twilight started to panic as Wild went unresponsive and limp in his arms.

Twilight looked up when he heard Hyrule let out an agonized cry. His face was extremely paled even in the red glow of the Blood Moon, and he had a hand gripped tightly over his heart. Legend wobbled trying to keep Hyrule steady.

“The safe house is right at the bottom of the hill. Just hang on,” he said with a slight panic in his voice that Twilight had never heard.

Twilight saw Time had already started to head down the hill. His steps were halting and unnatural as he hobbled. His hands were plastered to the sides of his head making him look very much like when Twilight followed the elder to the safe house originally.

Was this what Wild was saying about curses?

Twilight was trying to lift Wild over his shoulder to carry him fireman style when there came a shrill laughter.

In puffs of red air and talismans, crimson-clothed warriors appeared, wielding long swords and bows.

“Yiga,” Hyrule whispered with terror clinging to his every labored breath.

Twilight watched as the Yiga all leapt back to give themselves the distance they needed for their more ranged weapons. In the split seconds that they took to take aim, Twilight dropped Wild and unsheathed the Master Sword. 

The blade flashed bright blue for a split second before Twilight struck one of the big Yiga. The much bigger man grunted and was unbalanced from the strike, and then he brought his fists together in a certain way before disappearing in another cloud of smoke.

Thankfully for Twilight, the Twili were also much bigger than he was and they too had a tendency to rely a little too much on teleporting while sparring. This sort of combat was actually strangely comfortable.

It only took watching one more Yiga appear and disappear before Twilight spotted the pattern, the brief flash of light before the Yiga would appear fully. Twilight smiled. They messed with the wrong Hylian.

Legend watched in amazement as Twilight fought off the Yiga like he could read their minds. He seemed to know exactly where they would appear and was already in mid-swing.

He was snapped from his awe when a Yiga appeared right in front of him. Legend snatched up his Flame Rod and blasted without hesitation. He swung the rod back and forth, feeling intense satisfaction whenever a Yiga accidentally teleported into its line of fire and then had to immediately teleport out. He never got to burn down the Lost Woods, so he’d settle for watching Yiga cower like rodents.

At least, until he felt two sharp pains in his shoulder. His left arm lost its strength as he gasped in agony from two Yiga arrows that dug deep into his flesh. As he flinched from the excruciating pain, Hyrule was pulled from his grip.

Legend lifted the Fire Rod again with his off hand, but the big Yiga held Hyrule in front of him like a shield with the blade of his long sword to the fairy’s throat. Beneath the taunting eye of the white Yiga mask, Legend saw Hyrule’s terrified eyes and dropped the rod from his shaking hand.

For a second, Legend’s entire world felt like it was a second from snuffing out. He’d never felt such pure dread before. Not Hyrule. He couldn’t—just  _ not Hyrule. _

Hyrule closed his eyes, sucked in a breath, and gritted his teeth. Then he started to shrink. He allowed the oppressive dark magic in the air to completely nullify his glamour and reduce him to his tiny, fragile fairy form.

Because it was so sudden, he slipped through the Yiga’s fingers, and Legend dove for him. He caught Hyrule in his cupped hands and then brought him close to his chest protectively and squeezed his eyes shut, preparing to meet his end on the blade of a Yiga sword.

“Legend!” Hyrule cried, but it was too late to move.

There was the sound of clanging metal.

Legend opened his clenched eyes to see Four standing there between his friends and the Yiga. He gritted out a battle cry and forced the huge Yiga back with his shield and delivered a powerful counterattack with his sword simultaneously.

The Yiga reeled from the hit and disappeared in a blast of smoke.

Four immediately turned around with a desperate expression. Legend opened his hands just a little so he could see that Hyrule was okay.

“Get him to the safe house,” Four said as he ripped the arrows out of Legend’s shoulder while simultaneously pouring a red potion down his throat. “We’ll hold them off.  _ Run _ .”

Legend felt his vision white out and come back once the sudden pain dulled into a sore throb as the red potion stitched his wounds closed. That was when he saw Wind across the way swinging an oversized hammer. Everytime he hit the ground, it sent the Yiga flying back, allowing Four and Twilight to take them out while they were stunned.

After drinking the green potion Four tossed him, Legend forced himself to put all his trust in Four and Wind and ignore the battle behind him in order to focus on getting Hyrule down the hill as fast as possible. He took a deep breath and activated his Pegasus boots, the two of them turning into blurs as they raced toward the dim light of the safe house.

Wind had been so relieved when he spotted the brief flash of blue that appeared above the shrine whenever Wild teleported. With the Blood Moon rising as quickly as it was, he and Four knew they were going to need to help their housemates get back safely. But of course there had to be Yiga.

Wind swung his Skull Hammer again and again, the magic of his power bracelets burning hot against his wrists from overuse, but he didn’t have time to focus on that. He was knocked over when a big Yiga used some sort of earth attack and caused the ground under his feet to explode.

As he shook out the ringing in his ears, he caught a glimpse of Twilight. He hadn’t moved from his spot, creating an impenetrable safe zone where Wild lay temporarily dead. The former wolf had blood dripping down his face, and Wind could see that he was tiring. His strikes with the Master Sword were getting sloppier and more and more mistimed.

Four was similarly trying to keep the Yiga from getting past him so as to provide cover for Legend and Hyrule’s escape and also protect Time where he lay crumbled just beyond him down the hill, writing from the intensity of the mental battle he was fighting.

As Wind dodged yet another volley of duel arrows, he couldn’t help but wonder just how much longer they could keep this up.

* * *

Sky paced in the safe house. It didn’t take this long to get to the safe house from the shrine. Something must have gone wrong, and  _ Sky couldn’t do a thing about it _ .

He raked a hand through his hair as he counted through the medical supplies he arranged on the table—everything was accounted for just like the last time he checked. He sent up another prayer to Hylia.

“So this is where you’ve been hiding,  _ Skychild _ .”

Sky had his dagger out in front of him before he even finished turning around.

No. It couldn’t be.

But no matter how many times Sky blinked, Ghirahim was still there standing just outside the door of the safe house.

“I can’t sense you at all in there. It blocks my teleporting too. Impressive, this fairy magic.” Ghirahim dragged a finger down the translucent barrier, sparks flying off where his finger pressed.

Sky stilled his hand and steadied his stance. “What do you want, Ghirahim?”

“We’re ready, Skychild. It’s time to fight. Come out of your hiding place and face my master as is destined by all our fates.”

Sky shook his head. “No. I won’t let this world become another casualty while we fight. Not to curb your bloodlust and certainly not to satisfy his ego.”

Ghirahim slammed his fists against the barrier. “Don’t be boring!” The barrier hissed angrily at the contact and fluctuated for just a split second before solidifying.

Sky did  _ not  _ flinch. He held his breath and tried to calm his heartbeat.

“Nothing is more fun than your blood on my blade.” Ghirahim dragged his clawed hands down the barrier like a bear marking a tree. “Not your friends. Not your precious Goddessblood. Only  _ you _ .”

“You stay away from them!” Sky wished he had more than just his rage to threaten the evil sword spirit with.

“What else am I to do?” Ghirahim pouted. “Wait until you get old and the fight is no fun? How boring!”

Sky flung his dagger at him, and he easily dodged it—blinking away and teleporting back in a split second.

“Bring your real weapon and face us, Chosen One. He only grows stronger the longer you wait. And that’s no fun either.” Then Ghirahim disappeared in a flurry of orange and black diamonds.

There was a huge shattering sound before shards of translucent red fell from the sky before fading away. While it seemed Ghirahim couldn’t break the barrier around the safe house, he shattered the trap ward around the forest like it was child’s play.

Sky wrapped his arms around himself to keep himself grounded. Ghirahim was probably out of his sword form because Four removed the Four Sword. That’s all it was. It was just a trick to get Sky to remove the Master Sword and fully release Demise. Ghirahim was always a liar.

Sky took deep breaths and tried to shake the clammy feeling from his skin.

He just needed to stay in the safe house. The Master Sword was still in place. Nothing changed. Everything would be fine.

Sky looked out at the bloodied night, and he swore he could hear the Fierce Deity cackling from the basement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this chapter was over a month late. For some reason I was never satisfied with how it turned out, but I knew you all had waited long enough.
> 
> Some were asking why the Blood Moon happened, and it was directly because they pulled the Master Sword—the last remaining thing holding Demise's full power back. When it was removed, the rest of Demise's power returning to him caused this Blood Moon.
> 
> Let me just say that I've had the scene where Ghirahim shows up at the safe house to taunt Sky in my head for a long time. I just think one of my favorite "scary" tropes is when the bad guy shows up in the protagonists' "home base." (My favorite example is actually a really obscure fanmade Hetalia RPG called Heta-Oni where the main characters are all locked in a mansion by a monster but there's one room the monster can't get into so they hide in there. But then suddenly toward the end the monster just drops through the ceiling into the safe room and I just aaaaaaahhhh. Anyway.)
> 
> The benefit of this taking a long time was that I was able to go back and reread some of this story and remember that Twilight actually knows very little about their curses and that Twi is actually super out of the loop about what happens to them during Blood Moons. Poor guy.
> 
> Thanks to everyone for being patient with me. I'm sorry that this chapter took so long. Hopefully I'll be back to my normal bimonthly updating now that this chapter's finally done. Thank you again.


	17. Honesty is the Best Policy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously: After teleporting back from the Lost Woods, the group are immediately attacked by Yiga. Ghirahim pays Sky a visit.

Four was getting absolutely sick of these Yiga. There was no way of telling just how many of them there truly were when they kept teleporting.

Four wiped blood off his lip with the back of his hand before he rolled out of the way to dodge arrows shot at him from another scrawny Yiga that appeared in mid-air above him. Four leapt out of his roll and hit the Yiga, but all it did was cause the enemy to flinch and disappear again.

Four glanced over his shoulder toward the forest. He couldn’t see Legend anymore, so he could only hope that he’d gotten Hyrule to the safe house. Four heard a grunt and blocked a swing from a Yiga’s sword though the force of it sent Four tumbling.

This was impossible. Twilight was protecting Wild, but he was surrounded and completely unable to move. Four was doing his best to keep the Yiga away from Time, but as Four pulled himself out of the dirt again, he knew that they couldn’t win a battle against enemies who were, for all intents and purposes, infinite.

Four’s ankle rolled when he tried to stand, and it was only Wind’s quick block with a shield that kept two arrows from piercing Four’s skull.

Wind looked absolutely exhausted. He’d already had to ditch his skull hammer and use just his sword and shield again, but Four could tell by how his arms were shaking that even with the power bracelets and lighter weapons there was no way he was landing hard hits.

Four handed Wind his last stamina potion and launched himself back into the battle before the younger could protest.

Twilight locked his blade with a Yiga. His arms and back were burning with exhaustion, but the pulse-like flow of magic that spilled out of the Master Sword strengthened him just long enough to press back with a battle cry and knock the Yiga’s weapon away.

Twilight felt the world spin as he heaved for breath. His mouth was hanging open as he panted for air like he was in his wolf form. He took another glance at Wild lying helplessly on the ground when three Yiga suddenly surrounded Twilight.

They drew back their bows as they aimed, suspended in the air. Twilight couldn’t possibly block them all. He really wished that the Master Sword came with a shield.

“Hit the deck!”

Before Twilight even consciously recognized the voice, he threw himself to the ground in time for a huge metal ball on a chain to whip just above where Twilight’s head would have been. Twilight felt it in his gut when the weapon made contact with the Yiga like a wrecking ball and sent them flying down the hill like ragdolls.

Twilight looked up through his messy fringe to see Warrior smiling smugly.

“At least I’m not the only one late tonight.” Warrior wore a huge metal glove with which he caught and tossed the ball and chain like it weighed as much as a child’s toy. “You grab sleeping beauty, I’ll clear the way.”

As much as Twilight wanted to ask how Warrior recognized him in his human form, all he could do was nod in relief. Slinging Wild over his shoulder was not fun and his back would likely make him pay for it later, but he managed it now that Warrior was covering for him.

As they descended the hill, they met up with Four, Wind, and Time. Warrior wrapped his scarf around Time’s neck, and Twilight was happy to see that there were no poes nearby. It made sense that monsters would avoid being around the Yiga.

There was a fizz of ozone as the magic in the scarf started to fight with the magic in Time’s brands. It was clearly painful, but it cleared Time’s head just enough that with Four and Wind helping him, he was able to walk.

They all collapsed upon entering the safe house. Legend was there thankfully which meant that Hyrule was upstairs sleeping. Sky immediately set to work distributing potions and helping Warrior carry Wild upstairs.

“Give me the Master Sword,” Legend whispered to Twilight.

“Why?”

“Sky specifically told us that we weren’t supposed to take the sword out. We’ll never hear the end of it if he finds out we did. We’ll put it in the basement for now and then sneak out with it to find its owner tomorrow after the Blood Moon is over.”

Twilight was still confused, but he handed over the blade anyway, and Legend scurried off to the basement.

Sky and Warrior descended the stairs from the loft and joined everyone sitting around the fireplace. 

Sky held out his hand to Twilight. “I assume you’re our wolf? Nice to finally meet you as a human.”

Twilight’s handshake was weak even after taking a stamina potion, but he smiled back gratefully. “Nice to finally be able to come inside the safe house at night.”

Sky chuckled, slumping to the floor next to Twilight to continue small talk with him.

In the meantime, Warrior tapped Time on the shoulder. “Hey, I really need to talk with you. ...It’s about when you were in the army.”

There was a flash of emotion that Time quickly smoothed over before he yawned. “Tomorrow. Today was a little too much excitement for this old man.”

Warrior frowned as Time stretched while he rose to his feet and shuffled up the stairs. Warrior had a sneaking suspicion that Time knew what conversation Warrior wanted to have. He couldn’t let the older soldier keep dodging him so he could sneak away back to his ranch. He had to get answers.

Warrior looked away and tried not to pout. That’s when he noticed that the lock on the basement door looked odd, like it had been tampered with. Like it might be broken.

He had an idea.

* * *

In the morning, Hyrule set about making sure everyone was healed properly—all the while Legend watched him and threatened to send him back to bed if he looked even the slightest bit fatigued.

“Did someone already go clear out the forest?” Wild said while peaking out the door. “I don’t see any monsters.”

“That’s because the trap ward was destroyed,” Sky said seriously. “By Ghirahim.”

“Ghirahim? He was here?”

Warrior unconsciously scooted closer to Wind.

“I’m sorry. It’s probably my fault. He must have ended up remembering me after all.” Wind wrapped his arms around himself. “He probably followed me here after he saw me at the Temple of Hylia.”

“Ghirahim was at the Temple of Hylia?!” Sky’s eyes were wide and his hands started to tremble violently.

Wind paled and looked down at his feet, afraid to meet Sky’s eyes. He knew he should have told Sky.

Ghirahim’s threat replayed over and over in Sky’s mind. He knew where Sun was. While Sky was selfishly cowering in the safe house, hidden by wards and fairy magic, Sun was there in the temple vulnerable. Ghirahim had never killed her before, but Sky knew it was no question that he would.

And now he knew where Sky’s friends lived too. All the people Sky cared about. Ghirahim could and would destroy them without hesitation if Sky didn’t go fight Demise.

He had no choice now.

While Sky was wrapped in his own dread, Warrior kept an eye on Time. The other had been strategically avoiding him the whole morning, opting to sit as far from Warrior as possible. Warrior knew the look in his eyes—of a man about to run.

He couldn’t allow him to leave before he gave him the answers to the questions that had burned in Warrior’s soul ever since his youth. He had to know what happened to his father that day.

In the midst of the chaos of the revelation about Ghirahim, Time stood quietly and made a polite exit. Warrior let him go at first. It was best to have this conversation in private anyway. He reached behind his scarf where he’d hidden the object he’d borrowed from the basement and followed him out the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter was a week late. But I hope Warrior coming in to save the day was satisfying.
> 
> Thanks for keeping up with this story even through its sporadic updates. I appreciate it.

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be for the LU discord "supernatural" prompt from last week, but I guess it still fits with this week's Twilight-themed one as well.


End file.
